Hogwart, brat i kamień
by Amei18
Summary: Historia o bliźniakach, którzy mimo swoich rodziców, chcą iść przez życie po swojemu!
1. Prolog

Siemanko!

Z tej strony Amei. I oto prolog. Chyba trochę za krótki ale rozdziały będą innej długości, a tymczasem jest tak, oby wam się spodobało. Liczę na waszą krytykę.

 _ **Prolog: Odrzucony przez rodzinę**_

Małe miasteczko w Dolinę Gordyka zaczęła spowijać mgła, dodawała nastroju grozy w dniu Halloween. Przebrane za różne stwory, dzieci biegały od domu do domu wołając ,,cukierek albo psikus" w chwili otwarcia drzwi. Wśród nich była też inna postać wydawała się, że sunie po ziemi, a włoku niej zbierał się mrok. Maiła tylko jeden cel - dom pewnej rodziny czarodziejów, w którym niedawno bliźniaki skłaczyły rok. I to one miały mu zagrozić, a raczej jedno z nich.

 _Jednak oboje umrą, bo nikt nie będzie mu zagrażać!_

 _NIKT!_

W gwarze radosnego śmiechu rozległ się psychopatyczny śmiech, który przeraził dzieci, skryły się więc w opiekuńczych ramionach rodziców.

Kilka ulic od głównej drogi, mieścił się dom. Tam mieszkała owa rodzina, która kilka godzin temu dowiedziała się, że została zdradzona. I to przez osobą, która była uważana za przyjaciela przez tyle lat, a jednak okazała się wrogiem. Sługą Czarnego Pana, któremu tyle razy stawiali opór. Trzykrotnie stawili mu czoła, stając z nim twarz w twarz i przeżywali. Teraz zaś razem z swoimi przyjaciółmi przygotowali się na walkę. Wiedzieli, że teraz nie dadzą rady uciec, bo widziano go już z jego sługami zmierzającymi w stronę miasta. Mimo to chcieli chronić walczyć. Stworzyć plan, który ochroni dzieci. Dzieci, które teraz się bawiły nie wiedząc, że grozi im niebezpieczeństwo.

Obaj chłopcy gaworzyli wesoło do siebie machają rączkami zaciśniętymi w piąstki. Jeden z nich o czarnych włosach ojca i oczach po matce - zielonych jak Avada Kadavra - zamilkł, a jego ciało spowiło zimno mimo ciepłych śpioszków. Milczało, a jego brat także zamilkł. Dorośli zaniepokojeni ciszą w pokoju dzieci weszli do pokoju. W tej samej chwili, w której Lord Vordemord wszedł na podwórko, Harry zaczął rozpaczliwie płakać. Jego ojciec chrzestny zaczął go zabawiać, ale to nie uspokoiło chłopca. Wręcz przeciwnie.

-Łapa jeszcze go straszysz, zostaw go - rzekła rudowłosa Lili zbliżając się do kojca w którym leżały dzieci

Wtedy też drzwi domu otworzyły się gwałtownie i próg przekroczył sam Czarny Pan. Ojciec, chłopców zbiegł na dół zobaczyć co się dzieje, a za nim Syriusz.

Przez chwilę na dole brzmiała cisza, a po chwili zaczęły brzmieć krzyki rzucanych zaklęć i hałasy rozbijanych rzeczy. Potem cisza i zbliżające się kroki na schodach. Lunatyk i kobieta poparzyli na siebie potem na dzieci, które płakały i znów na siebie.

Jeden z bliźniaków umilkł, a po chwili drugi. Brzmiała cisza w pokoju zaś po wschodach wchodziła śmierć.


	2. Hogwart, brat i kamień: Rozdział 1

Witam!

Dziękuję wam za komentarze, choć nie wszystkie miłe :/

 **Emi:** Mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie błędów mniej. Dzięki za życzenia i mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się kolejna część.

 **Saphira849:** Owszem prolog był króciutki ale mam nadzieję, że pierwszy rozdział ci to wynagrodzi. Dzięki za pozostawienie po sobie śladu. A bety szukam ale na razie kiepsko.

 **Hulk12:** Dziękuję za twój komentarz. Skoro uważasz, że potrzebuję bety, to musiałeś przeczytać choć fragment, więc dzięki za pozostawienie po sobie śladu.

A teraz przedstawiam pierwszą część ,,Odrzucony przez rodzinę''.

 ** _,, Hogwart, brat i kamień"_**

 **Rozdział 1**

 **,,** ** _Ród_** ** _Potterów i Pokątna_** **"**

Dolina Gordyka miejscowość jak każde inne, a jednak skrywa swoje tajemnice. Na przykład jak dom Potterów.

Niby dom jak każdy w Dolinie Gordyka ale rzucone na niego zaklęcie uroku skrywało pozostałości po wydarzeniu, które było końcem czasu mroku i śmierci. To w tym miejscu, roczne dziecko pokonało Tego, Którego Bali Się Nawet Najpotężniejsi. To miejsce było niemal święte dla czarodziei. Odwiedzane i szanowane, traktowane niemal jak święte. Ten dom był światkiem pokonania Lorda Voldemorda.

Starożytny ród Potterów po wydarzeniach, które były końcem Epoki Panowania Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, przeniósł się do rezydencji będącą chlubą rodu. Dziś Potterowie to znana, szanowana rodzina, z którą należało się liczyć. Lord Potter niezwykły autor, obecnie szef Departamentu Aurrorów i liczący się członek Wizgamotu. Lady Potter podobnie znana szycha, jednak ona sławna Uzdrowicielka w Św. Mungu, która wedle plotek miała zająć stanowisko dyrektora tej placówki. No i ich syn - Chłopiec, Który Przeżył - Alex Potter, który oficjalnie pokonało Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać i tym samym zakończyło Mroczne Czasy. Dziecko, które znał cały czarodziejski świat. Innymi słowy rodzina sław. Ale czy aby na pewno?

Jednak nie. Młodszy syn państwa Potter, a jednocześnie brat bliźniak Alexa - Harry - był niczym nie wyróżniającym się chłopcem, jak uważali znajomi rodziny. Cichy i skryty nie wskazywał czy będzie taką samą znakomitością jak inni członkowie rodziny. Harry lubił samotność i tylko wybrane przez niego osoby były zdolne zobaczyć jaki jest naprawdę. Niewiele jest takich osób, a jednym z nich był jego starszy bliźniak i jego ojciec chrzestny oraz Łapa i BYŁY - według opinii wielu ludzi - znajomy rodziny. Każdy z chłopców był podobny do rodziców. Alex bardziej do matki, ale oczy miał ojca, zaś Harry odwrotnie. Niemal mniejsza kopia ojca tylko kolor oczu Lily. Żaden , to nie miał charakteru któregoś z rodziców i dzięki ci za to Merlinie.

Jednak koniec wprowadzenia, pora iść dalej.

Do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie, gdzie mieli rozpocząć edukację, zostało niecałe dwa tygodnie. Dziś chłopcy mieli udać się na ulicę Pokątną, po sprawunki do szkoły. Oczywiście ich wiecznie zajęci rodzice nie mieli na to czasu, więc poprosili o to przyjaciół. Tak więc tym sposobem Syriusz Black i Remus Lupin zabrali bliźniaków.

-Macie tą listę?

Bliźniacy pokiwali głowami.

-No to Alex bierze Lunia...

-Nie nazywaj mnie tak - warknął wspomniany.

-... a ja Harry'ego - dołączył z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Chłopcy raz dwa chwycili ramiona wspomnianych i cała czwórka zniknęła.

W cichym dźwięku towarzyszącym aportacji, aby pojawić się niedaleko Gringotta. Dwaj mężczyźni - jeden z nich wysoki o czarnych, długich włosach i przenikliwych oczach, które zdawały się nie mieć dna. Drugi niższy od poprzednika o jasnobrązowych włosach i bystrych oczach.

Chłopiec o kasztanowych włosach i brązowych oczach trzymał rękę na ramieniu niższego z mężczyzn. Jego brat o szmaragdowych oczach, tak podobnych do matki a jednocześnie tak różnych i długich sięgających do ramion włosów, obejmował ramieniem tułów swojego chrzestnego. Przybyli rozejrzeli się i skierowali swe kroki w stronę banku. Przekraczając próg usłyszeli:

 _Wejdź tu, przybyszu, lecz pomnij na los,_

 _Tych, którzy dybią na cudzy trzos._

 _Bo ci, którzy biorą, co nie jest ich,_

 _Wnet pożałują żądz niskich swych._

 _Więc jeśli wchodzisz, by zwiedzić loch_

 _I wykraść złoto, obrócisz się w proch._

 _Złodzieju, strzeż się, usłyszałeś dzwon_

 _Co ci zwiastuje pewny, szybki zgon._

 _Jeśli zagarniesz cudzy trzos,_

 _Znajdziesz nie złoto, lecz marny los_.

Stanęli w wielkiej murowanej sali. Na wysokich stołkach, za długim kontuarem, siedziało ze sto goblinów, skrobiąc piórami w wielkich księgach, ważących monety, badając kamienie szlachetne. W ścianach było mnóstwo drzwi, a przy nich stało dwóch goblinów, którzy skazywali drogę wchodzącym i wychodzącym klientom, kłaniając się im uprzejmie. Podeszli do wolnego stanowiska, przy którym stał goblin pisząc coś na pergaminie _._

\- Witam. Panowie Potter chcą wejść do swojej skrytki - oznajmił dumnym głosem potomek Blacków.

\- Klucz? - powiedział goblin nie podnosząc wzroku.

\- Mam - powiedział Syriusz kładąc mały kluczyk z herbem rodu Potterów.

Goblin odwrócił się i zawołał:

\- Gryfek! Zaprowadź ich.

Ów goblin skinął głową i podszedł do nich.

\- Za mną - powiedział cicho i ruszył w znaną sobie drogę.

Czwórka przedstawicieli płci męskiej ruszyła za magicznym stworzeniem. Ten otworzył im drzwi i znaleźli się w wąskim, kamiennym korytarzu, oświetlonym płonącymi pochodniami, który biegł w dół a w posadzce widniały wąskie szyny. Goblin zagwizdał i po szynach, w ich stronę toczył się mały wagonik. Weszli pojechali z oszałamiającą prędkością. Wagonik pędził i pędził, a jego trasa była coraz bardziej zawiła oraz coraz niższych partiach banku goblinów aż nagle stanął.

\- Skrytka rodu Potterów - powiedział goblin wychodząc z wagonika, a następnie zbliżył się do olbrzymich wrót oznaczonych herbem rodu. Otworzył je, ze środka buchnęły kłęby zielonego dymu, a kiedy się rozwiały, ciemność została lekko rozproszona blaskiem z skarbca. Wewnątrz były góry złotych monet - galeony, kolumny srebrnych syklów oraz stosy małych brązowych kuntów. Gdzie nie gdzie stały regały, skrzynie i kufry, a nawet meble i przeróżne materiały. Jednak to był tylko fragment skarbca, który niknął w ciemności dalszych pomieszczeń, nieoświetlonych pochodniami.

Czarodzieje weszli do środka. Wzięli to co było im potrzebne i zaczęli się kierować w stronę wyjścia. Jednak Harry szedł głębiej w skarbiec co nie uszło uwadze chrzestnego.

\- Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś, Harry? - spytał przystając i odwracając się do niego.

Chłopak jednak zdawał się nie słyszeć, kierował się tylko sobie znanym celu. Mężczyzna westchnął i poszedł za nim, a reszta podążyła w jego ślady, oczywiście bez goblina, który uśmiechał się kpiąco w stronę dorosłych. Jednak w chwili, gdy kierował wzrok na chłopców, w jego oczach pojawiał się dziwny błysk. Magiczna istota przeniosła wzrok gdzie ostatni raz widział najmłodszego potomka Potterów.

Kruczoczarne włosy zielonookiego chłopaka zafalowały, kiedy stanął przed regałem, który jakimś cudem był pusty.

Obok niego stanął jego ojciec chrzestny, na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie.

\- Po kiego licha tu jest rzucone Zaklęcie Ukrytej Iluzji?

\- Zaklęcie? Ale Syriuszu tu nic nie ma tu. To tylko regał z fakturami. - rzekł Remus.

\- Jak to z faktu... - Poczuł szarpanie za rękaw.

Spojrzał na swojego chrześniaka, który pokazywał oczami, żeby nic nie mówił. Zdziwiło go to ale się zgodził się niemo.

\- Masz racje tu nic nie ma wracajmy. - powiedział mrugając do Alexa - Wracamy.

Na te słowa Lupin skierował się do wyjścia, zaś Black zaczął coś mruczeć, trzymając różdżkę skierowaną w stronę regału. Chłopcy patrzyli ciekawie co będzie dalej. Regał znikł, a na ścianie zaczęły pojawiać jakieś słowa i kreski.

\- To drzewo genealogiczne - rzekł cicho Alex - To nasze drzewo genealogiczne.

\- Chyba nie tylko, spójrzcie - Syriusz wskazał ręką imię i nazwisko ich babki, które odchodziło od Blacków, których rodowód zaczął pokazywać się dalej.

Potem przeniósł rękę w inne miejsce i inni i inne. - Macie dużo pokrewieństwa z innymi rodami całe wieki temu.

Harry dotknął ściany, która zabłysła czterema kolorami: czerwonym, zielonym, niebieskim i żółtym.

\- Co u licha? - spytał Alex.

Nie dostał odpowiedzi, a Harry zamknął oczy, a jego czoło zabłysło. I po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy, a on zaczął się kierować w stronę wyjścia tak jak Lupin poprzednio.

\- Czemu stoicie przy tych papierach? Łapcio znowu musisz zanieść te papiery...

\- Nie skądże. Już idziemy - rzekł Syriusz.

\- Ale... - próbował się wtrącić Alex.

\- Ci ani słowa - animag położył palec na jego ustach i skierował różdżkę z powrotem na regał i zaczął mruczeć zaklęcia - Lunio nic nie widział, a Harry widocznie nie pamięta niczego, bo pewnie to miało dotyczyć tylko jego. Więc nic im nie mów.

\- A rodzicom?

\- Im nawet o tym nie wspominaj. Wiesz jaki mają stosunek do Harry'ego. Będą...

\- ..on chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę, bo jest o ciebie zazdrosny - ironizował Alex naśladując głos matki - Wiem. Nic nie powiem. Ciekawe o co mogło chodzić.

\- Niczego się, raczej nie dowiemy. Choć, bo Harry znowu będzie się nabijał, że robimy za posłańców - jego twarz wykrzywił ni to grymas ni uśmiech

Dołączyli do reszty i ruszyli wagonikiem w podróż powrotną. Wysiedli i skierowali się do wyjścia. Harry jako najmniejszy zawsze wysiadał ostatni przy pomocy Łapy, jednak tym razem pogrążony w myślach o wydarzeniach w skarbcu, zapomniał o tym. Chłopak westchnął i już miał zawołać, kiedy w zasięgu jego wzroku znalazła się ręka goblina. Zdziwiony, przyjął ją i z tą pomocą wysiadł. Spojrzał na goblina nie wiedząc co powiedzieć i szybko odwrócił wzrok, dziękując i składając życzenia miłego dnia, odwrócił się by odejść. Wtedy też goblin rzekł cicho:

\- Nawzajem, _Dziecino_. - i odszedł w swoją stronę.

Chłopak zamrugał zdziwiony i pośpieszył za swoimi towarzyszami.

Będąc znowu na ulicy, nasza grupka decydowała gdzie pójdą najpierw. Syriusz chciał jak najszybciej załatwić sprawę z apteką, bo nie cierpiał tego miejsca, zaś Remus nie cierpiał zakupów ubrań, a Alex chciał już mieć różdżkę. I tak spór trwał, a Harry patrzył na to rozbawiony. Postanowili najpierw udać się do apteki do Łapa miał argumenty nie do przebicia i stwierdził, że od razu te zakupy odeśle, na co zielonooki uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Ruszył w stronę apteki, wszedł i dał swoją kartkę aptekarzowi, gdy ten ruszył zająć się zamówieniem, weszli pozostali. Przyszedł aptekarz z zamówieniem Harry'ego, który szybko zabrał podane pakunki i cofnął się w stronę wyjścia. Tymczasem aptekarz skierował wzrok na następnych klientów.

\- Na mą duszę to Alex Potter. To zaszczyt cię poznać.

Wspomniany spojrzał z irytacją na mężczyznę, który nic nie zauważył wpatrzony w bliznę na czole.

\- Mi również - i podał mu listę - Poproszę wszystko dwa razy.

I podszedł do Harry'ego. Tymczasowi opiekuni chłopców spojrzeli na nich podejrzliwie, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Właściciel sklepu wrócił, a oni poprosili o rachunek, wtedy Syriusz ponowie spojrzał na nich z namysłem ale nic nie mówił. Zapłacił i wyszli.

Do następnych sklepów Alex już nie wszedł, zostawał na zewnątrz z Lunatykiem. A Harry i Łapa kupili cynowe kociołki, mosiężne teleskopy, wagi z odważnikami i fiolki (Łapa postawił na swoim i wzięli kryształowe), całe stosy pergaminu, piór i atramentu - mężczyzna wręcz kazał kupić ilość tak dużą aby wystarczyła na zapasowe wszystko, a mówił to z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Następny punkt na ich liście to różdżka. Weszli do sklepu, który miał szyld z złuszczonymi złotymi literami: **_,,Ollivanderowie - wytwórcy najlepszych różdżek od 382 r. Przed Nową Erą"_**. Na zakurzonej wystawie leżała jedna jedyna różdżka na wyblakłej poduszce.

Pomieszczenie do którego weszli wydawało się małe. Ściany zasłonięte były wąskimi pudełkami wyłożonymi od podłogi do sufitu, które znikały w ciemności dalszych pomieszczeń budynku. Pomieszczenie sprawiało wrażenie tajemnej biblioteki.

\- Witam - cichy głos rozchodzący się z cienia

Jak spod ziemi wyrósł przed nimi staruszek o wielkich oczach, które w półmroku płonęły blado jak dwa księżyce

\- Ach Panowie Potter po różdżki. Ach pamiętam jak wasi rodzice przyszli po swoje pierwsze różdżki. Jakby to było wczoraj… Wasza matka ma znakomitą różdżkę do rzucania uroków: dziesięć i ćwierć cala, wierzba, bardzo elegancka, zaś… - Pan Ollivander zbliżył się do Harry'ego, a ten poczuł potrzebę zamrugać powiekami. Te oczy były takie przenikliwe.

\- Zaś wasz ojciec wybrał mahoń. Jedenaście cali. Bardzo poręczna. Trochę więcej mocy, znakomita do transmutacji. Tak, tak lord Potter wiedział, co robi, to różdżka dla prawdziwego czarodzieja

Ollivander skończył wspominać różdżki ich rodziców i spojrzał na chłopców.

\- A to tutaj… - wskazał białym, długim palcem bliznę Alexa.

\- Z przykrością stwierdzam, że różdżka, która to zrobiła została zakupiona w moim sklepie - powiedział cicho - Trzynaście i pół cala. Cisowa. Duża moc, naprawdę duża moc, a w złych rękach… No cóż, gdybym wiedział…

Pokręcił głową i wyciągnął z kieszeni taśmę ze srebrną podziałką.

\- To może ty pierwszy, Alex. Która ręka ma moc.

\- Jestem praworęczny.

Machnął ręką na taśmę, a ta zaczęła mierzyć jego rękę od ramienia do palca wskazującego. Właściciel sklepu wszedł na drabinę, a tymczasem mierzono mu palce, nos...

Harry i spółka zaczęli się śmiać.

\- Dosyć - rzucił Ollivander, a taśma opadła na podłogę, staruszek wyjął pudełko. Zszedł na podłogę, wyjął patyk i dał chłopcu.

\- Olcha czarna, włókno serca smoka, sztywna, dziewięć cali.

Alex patrzył się to na niego potem na różdżkę i znów na niego.

\- No machnij.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę, ale machnął. No, bo to on tu szefuje.

\- Nie, nie. - i zabrał różdżkę.

Znowu wszedł na drabinę i zaczął szukać. Tym razem wyjął kilka pudełek.

-Cis. Włos jednorożca. Dziesięć i dwie czwarte cala.

Brązowooki machnął, ale nic. Niemal wyrwano mu ją z ręki.

\- Winorośl, włos jednorożca. Siedem cali. - Znów nic.

\- Akacja, dwanaście cali, włókno z smoczego serca.

\- Nie. - Znów wszedł na drabinę - Orzech, włos jednorożca, czternaście cali.

Alex po raz kolejny wypróbował i nic nie poczuł. Zaczęło go to martwić. Żadna różdżka go nie chce, przecież wszyscy twierdzili, że będzie miał za dużo różdżek.

-To może ta. Grab, szesnaście cali, włos jednorożca. - chłopak machnął, a właściciel sklepu mu ją zabrał.

\- Nie. To nie ta.

Sprzedawca stanął na chwilę i zapatrzył się na niego. Wzrok starca zaczął go... Nie wiedział jak to określić. Jakby chciał zajrzeć w jego duszę.

\- A może jednak...

Odszedł na moment i chwilę nie wracał. Wrócił niosąc zakurzone pudełko. Wyjął z niego kolejny patyk.

-Wiśnia, średnio giętka, z włosem testrala, jedenaście i trzy czwarte cala.

W chwili gdy Alex wziął różdżkę poczuł jednoczesne uderzenie ciepła i zimna, machnął. Z różdżki wystrzeliły niebieskie iskry.

Ollivander uśmiechnął się z namysłem.

\- Tak to bardzo niespotykane..

\- Niby co jest takie niespotykane, co? Niemal bym nie miał różdżki, bo mnie nie chciały. A na dodatek mam pechowe zwierze w różdżce. - wybuchnął Alex.

\- Zamknij się! To niezwykłe zwierze. Ja bym chciał mieć w rdzeniu testrala - w głosie Harry'ego było słychać prośbę i zazdrość.

Alex patrzył na brata w zdziwieniu. Chyba po raz pierwszy w głosie bliźniaka słyszał tą nutę. Jeszcze niczego mu nie zazdrościł, a tu o zwierze śmierci.

\- Zazdrościsz mi zwierzęcia, które niesie śmierć?

\- One nie ściągają śmierci tylko jakby ją... Testrale wyczuwają śmierć i pomagają przejść na drugą stronę. Więc ich nie obrażaj - w głosie zielonookiego było słychać złość.

Obecni dorośli patrzyli zszokowani na jedenastolatka. Tylko Ollivander uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

\- Skąd u ciebie ta wiedza? - zapytał Remus.

Jednak Harry nie przejął się jego pytaniem, tylko zwrócił się spojrzeniem na wytwórcę różdżek.

\- Co jest ciekawego w jego różdżce? - zapytał, a w jego głosie było słychać naleganie.

\- Rzadko tworze różdżki z rdzeniem innym niż włos jednorożca, włókno smoczego serca i pióro feniksa, bo uważam, że te trzy jako rdzenie są najlepsze. Włos tego tresrala zdobyłem 31 października jedenaście lat temu, kiedy wędrowałem po lesie. Przyszedł do mnie i szedł za mną aż nie pobrałem jego włosa. Postanowiłem więc zrobić z tym włosem różdżkę. Ciekawe, że akurat twojego brata wybrała akurat ta różdżka. - czwórka, która przyszła do sklepu, poczuła jak ogarnia ich zimno. Tamtej nocy każdy z nich mógł zginąć - Różdżka twojego brata to różdżka o wielkiej mocy ale i jak każda z włosem tresrala -o przebłysku śmierci.

\- Co to znaczy o przebłysku śmierci? - spytał Lupin.

\- To znaczy, że różdżką, wyczuwa, czy jej właściciel chce zabić ale też wie, kiedy w jej zasięgu ktoś zginął i daje o tym sygnał swojemu właścicielowi.

\- Jaki sposób? - Tym razem pytanie padło, że strony Alexa, sumie nic dziwnego to on został wybrany przez tą różdżkę.

\- Każda różdżka informuje o tym inaczej. Włos tresrala to rdzeń, ale inne właściwości różdżki i moc właścicielka też na to wpływają. Ale już dość o tym - usłyszał w odpowiedzi jęk zawodu - jak chcesz wiedzieć więcej to poczytaj - kolejny jęk - a może twój brat wie coś jeszcze?

Alex na te słowa uśmiechnął się z nadzieją. Harry mu nie odmówi. Prawda?

\- Nawet jeśli wiem, to nie zaszkodzi mu poszukać.

 _A niech to_ \- pomyślał brązowooki. Jednak jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. _Hagrid. Przecież przychodzi na urodziny._

\- Nie licz na to braciszku. Ostrzegę Hagrida. - Uśmiech Alexa zblakł, czemu on go tak dobrze znał.

Wymiana zdań między braćmi rozluźniła atmosferę.

\- No to skoro Pan Potter ma różdżkę, to kolej na Pana Pottera. - Alex wybuchnął śmiechem na słowa Ollivandera.

Harry podszedł bliżej do lady.

\- Jestem oburęczny - powiedział czym zdziwił opiekunów, przecież zawsze używał prawej ręki - Ale prawa jest sprawniejsza i szybsza.

Wytwórca różdżek pokiwał głową na te słowa i machnął ręką na taśmę, która natychmiast zmierzyła to co powinna i odwołał ją, na co Alex parsknął, przecież jemu zmierzyła nos!

\- Tak, tak spory potencjał i duża, bardzo duża moc - muczał do siebie Ollivander, podchodząc do regału.

Jednakże pozostali doskonale go słyszeli. _Chodzi o Harry'ego?_ \- myślał Alex - _Czy jeszcze myśli o mojej różdżce?_ Szybko stracił zainteresowanie tą myślą, bo jego brat o kruczoczarnych włosach dostał pierwszą różdżkę do wypróbowania.

\- Drzewo brzozowe i serce smoka. Dziewięć cali. Ładna i dopasowująca się do ręki. - machnął, a Ollivander wyrwał mu różdżkę z ręki,

\- Kasztanowiec i pióro feniksa. Siedem cali. Dosyć giętka. Proszę spróbować…

Różdżka znowu została mu wyrwana.

\- Nie, nie… proszę, heban i róg jednorożca, osiem i pół cala, bardzo elastyczna. Spróbuj...

O ile Alex uważał, że ma problem z różdżką, to Harry miał gorzej. Próbował i próbował. Stos różdżek na ladzie rósł, a pan Ollivander wydawał się coraz bardziej uradowany.

\- To też klienci mi się trafili, nie ma co! Proszę się nie martwić zaraz znajdziemy odpowiednią... zaraz... tak sobie myślę.. właściwie dlaczego nie?... Niezwykła kombinacja... ostokrzew i pióro feniksa, jedenaście cali, ładna i giętka.

Harry wziął różdżkę i nagle począł uderzenie gorąca w palcach. Wzniósł różdżkę nad głowę, machnął ją ze świstem w dół, a snop czerwonych, zielonych, żółtych i niebieskich iskier wystrzelił z jej końca, jak laski zimnego ognia, rzucając na ściany roztańczone plamki światła. Ollivander zawołał:

\- Brawo! Brawo, świetnie no i to jest zaiste, niezmiernie ciekawe.

\- Co jest takie ciekawe? - tym razem to Alex pytał o różdżkę brata, tak jak tamten poprzednio o jego różdżkę.

\- Pamiętam każdą różdżkę, którą zrobiłem, panie Potter. Nawet tą, która zrobiła to. - wskazał ręką, bliznę na jego czole, a chłopak zadrżał.

\- Co to właściwie znaczy?

\- Feniks, który uronił pióro będące w różdżce twojego brata uronił jeszcze jedno pióro. I to pióro znajduje się różdżce, która czyniła wielkie rzeczy. Tak wielkie ale straszne. - Olivander mówił cicho, ale oni doskonale słyszeli każde jej słowo. Słowa te choć nie przez wszystkich zrozumiane to jedna zrozumiała, zrozumiała i wiedziała.

\- Moja różdżka jest siostrą bliźniaczką różdżki Voldemorta - powiedział cicho, ale wyraźnie zielonooki.

A jego słowa sprawiły, że sprzedawca drygnął ale nie pokazał po sobie innej reakcji. Jego słowa przestraszyły jego brata. _Bliźniaczką?_

-Czy znaczy, że jeśli kiedyś Voldemort wróci, to Harry będzie bezbronny? - pytanie kasztanowłosego sprawiło, że mężczyzna ponownie drygnął.

\- Bezbronny? Nie, nie do końca. - rzekł cicho jakby z namysłem - Twój brat nie będzie bezbronny. Różdżka będzie wykonywała rozkazy, ale będą one słabsze.

\- Słabsze? - Łapie nie mieściło się to w głowie.

\- Gdy różdżka spotyka swoją siostrę bliźniaczkę, nie chce z nią walczyć, jednak zmuszona do tego - robi to. Jednak z mniejszą siłą. A gdy różdżki się połączą ta, która ma silniejszego właścicielka, zmusi tą drugą. - wyjaśniał dalej sprzedawca.

\- Zmusi? Ale do czego? - chciał wiedzieć Alex.

\- A to już zależy o co toczy się walka. - te słowa zmroziły wszystkich, bo doskonale do czego mogłoby w takiej sytuacji dojść.

I tak o to w tym nastroju chłopcy, zapłacili za swoje różdżki. Alex dziesięć galeonów i dwadzieścia sykli, a Harry siedem galeonów.

Pożegnawszy się opuścili sklep w niezbyt dobrych nastrojach i skierowali się ku księgarni ,,Esy i Floresy". Harry'emu po przekroczeniu progu poprawił się humor. Rzucił listę Remusowi, złapał brata za ramię i obaj już z uśmiechem na twarzy, rzucili się biegiem między regały. Remus zbliżył się do lady sprzedawcy i powiedział:

\- Poprosimy dwa razy…

\- Książki na pierwszy rok do Hogwartu?

\- Tak.

Sprzedawca kiwnął głową na swego pomocnika i też zaszyli się między regałami. Po chwili wrócili, niosąc podręczniki.

\- To wszystko? - spytał jeden z nich.

\- Zaraz się okaże - mruknął pod nosem Łapa, a potem wrzasnął na całą księgarnię:

\- Harry! Alex! Wybraliście już?

-Jeszcze chwilka! Jeśli Remi jest wolny to niech idzie do sklepu z kuframi. - usłyszeli.

\- Po co? - zawołał w odpowiedzi.

\- Niech kupi kufer-biblioteka, bo inaczej my się z tym nie zabierzemy do Hogwartu. - chwila ciszy i od nowa - I choć tutaj, bo nie możemy tego unieść, a nie skończyliśmy jeszcze - to zabrzmiało już trochę płaczliwie. Obecni przy ladzie zaśmiali się. Lupin wziął trochę złota od Syriusza i wyszedł, a ten skierował swe kroki ku alei, skąd słyszał głos Alexa. Zaś sprzedawca i jego pomocnik cieszyli się na duży zysk. Po chwili za regałów wyłonił się Lord Black, a za nim podążały lewitujące stosy książek, na co mężczyźnie za ladą zaświeciły się oczy. Przybyły machnął różdżką, a książki opadły na podłogę. W tej samej chwili wrócił Remus, jednak z pustymi rękami.

\- Kupiłem największe i wysłałem do domu - oznajmił - A jak sytuacja tutaj?

Ten tylko westchnął.

\- To jeszcze potrwa - i ponownie westchnął - Jestem tylko ciekaw co oni mają zamiar z tym zrobić. Oby tylko nie skończyli tak jak my z Sevem.

Po piętnastu minutach ponownie rozległ się krzyk Alexa, aby przyszedł po książki. Tym razem to Remus poszedł, a w ciągu kolejnej godziny, gdy Alex zawołał ich czterokrotnie chodzili na zmianę wysyłając między czasie książki do domu, a konkretniej do pokoju między pokojami bliźniaków, które były owym pokojem połączone. Po ponad półtoragodzinnym pobycie w księgarni i całej masie wydanych galeonów oraz po gorliwym zaproszeniu do następnej wizyty od sprzedawcy, wyszli z budynku i skierowali się do sklepu, który każdy z nich uważał za piekło na ziemi. Stanęli przed budynkiem z szyldem: _**,, Madame Malkin - szaty na wszystkie okazję"**_. Spojrzeli na siebie i weszli do środka. Powitała ich przysadzista, uśmiechnięta czarownica ubrana na fiołkowo-różowo.

\- Hogwart, tak, kochasie? - powiedziała, nim, któryś z nich otworzył usta - Ostatnio wielu was mnie odwiedza… właśnie dopasowujemy szatę innemu młodzieńcowi, który też tam się wybiera.

W głębi sklepu stał na stołku chłopiec o bladej, chudej twarzy, a inna czarownica upinała na nim długą szatę. Madame Malkin kazała im wejść na wolne stoliki. Kobieta i jej kolejna pomocnica włożyły na nich szaty przez głowę i zaczęły zaznaczyć szpilkami właściwą długość.

\- Cześć - powiedział chłopiec - Wy też do Hogwartu?

\- Tak

\- Matka załatwia resztę zakupów. Różdżkę już mam - oznajmił chłopiec. Miał nudny głos i pretensjonalnie przeciągał sylaby. - A potem namówię ją, żebyśmy odwiedzili sklep z miotłami wyścigowymi. - Harry zobaczył jak dziwny błysk pojawił się w jego oczach, gdy ponownie wspomniał o rodzicielce - Nie rozumiem, czemu na pierwszym roku nie można mieć własnych mioteł. Będę musiał namówić matkę na któryś z najnowszych modeli, a potem jakoś przemycę ją do Hogwartu.

\- A wy macie własne miotły?

\- Tak.

\- Ooo, a jakie? Gracie w quiddicha?

\- Tak i Nimbusy Dwa Tysiące, ale o tym cicho, bo rodzice zamierzają dać je nam dopiero na urodzinach - zaśmiał się Alex kąciki ust uniosły się jakby w uśmiechu.

\- A skoro mowa o urodzinach… Słyszeliście co Lord i Lady Potter wymyśliły na urodziny Chłopca, Który Przeżył? - w jego głosie pojawiła się nuta gniewnej irytacji.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie. Rodzice już coś zaplanowali, ale oni chcieli ten dzień spędzić razem w namiocie. Tak jak to im kiedyś obiecali. Cała doba ich. A tu oni już coś szykują? I na pewno to będzie przyjęcie jeśli, on o tym wiedział. Westchnęli, spojrzeli na swych dzisiejszych opiekunów, którzy unikali ich wzroku i odpowiedzieli mu równocześnie:

\- No.

\- Idą chyba wszystkie szychy, które mają dzieci w jego wieku - prychnął rozbawiony, a bliźniacy skurczyli się wewnątrz siebie. _Znowu_ \- pomyśleli obaj ale nic nie powiedzieli, lecz postanowili zmienić temat. Odechciało się im obchodzić urodziny.

\- Wiesz już, w jakim domu będziesz?

\- No, nikt tego nie wie, zanim tam się znajdzie, ale ja na pewno będę w Slytherinie. Jak wszyscy z naszej rodziny… - _Czysta krew_ , pomyśleli nasi bohaterowie - Wyobraź sobie, że trafiasz do Hufflepuffu… ja bym chyba rzucił budę, a wy?

Żaden nie odpowiedział, ten jednak mówił dalej, ani trochę nie zrażony milczeniem.

\- Wasi rodzice to czarodzieje, prawda? - Alex drygnął. _Tyle czasu rozmawiają , a on ich jeszcze nie rozpoznał?_ \- Bo ja uważam, że obcych nie powinni w ogóle wpuszczać do Hogwartu, a wy? Oni są zupełnie inni i nigdy nie staną się tacy jak my. Niektórzy z nich nawet nie wiedzą o Hogwardzie, dopóki nie dostaną listu, masz pojęcie? Te sprawy powinny być zarezerwowane tylko dla starych czarodziejskich rodów, to ścierwo powinno wić się z błocie z całą resztą tego mungolskiego paskudztwa.

Twarze pracujących czarownic wykrzywiły grymasy, zgryzły wargi i dalej zajmowały się swoim zajęciem. Tylko madame Malkin miała niezruszony wyraz twarzy, widocznie była to tego przyzwyczajona. Chłopiec wyjął z kieszeni małą, złotą kulkę, która świeciła na czerwono i spojrzał na pracownice sklepu z zniecierpliwieniem. Właścicielka sklepu rzuciła okiem na niego i:

\- Gotowe -oznajmiła.

Do środka weszła wysoka o platynowych włosach kobieta i podeszła do Draco.

\- Gotowy?

\- Tak, matko. - a w jego tonie pojawiła się dziwna nuta - No to cześć, chyba zobaczymy się w Hogwardzie - powiedział do bliźniaków.

Kobieta podeszła do kasy i uregulowała rachunek.

\- Idziemy Draco - powiedziała, a ten ruszył za nią z kpiącym uśmiechem.

\- Cissi? -rozległ się przyjacielski głos Syriusza, który przyszedł z Harrym.

\- Łapa? - jej głos zabrzmiał cicho i niepewnie, zaś jej syn popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem ale ta szybko opanowała się - Tak, Lordzie Black?

Ten tylko westchnął cicho i pokręcił głową.

\- Miłego dnia, Lordzie Black - jej głos stał się chłodny i beznamiętny.

\- Nawzajem Lady Malfoy- jego przyjacielski głos nie zmienił się ani na chwilę.

I wyszli z sklepu.

Lunatyk spojrzał przyjaciela, który ukrywał swoje przygnębienie. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, a ten spojrzał na niego ponurym wzrokiem, którym było widać podziękowanie. Opanował się i przeniósł wzrok na synów przyjaciela, którzy patrzyli na niego z lekkim niepokojem. Obaj znali całą historie Huncwotów, mimo sprzeciwu rodziców, którzy jednak pogodzili się z tym, że dzieci wiedzą wszystko o nich wszystko. I ich zalety, i ich grzeszki.

\- To co wracamy? - uśmiechnął się łobuzersko - Z tego co się domyślam chcielibyście ukryć co nieco przed rodzicami?

No to chłopcy gorączkowo pokiwali głowami na zgodę. Widząc tą reakcję Lunatyk poszedł uregulować rachunek.

\- A może by tak kupić wam po zwierzątku co wy na to? - zaproponował Remus po powrocie.

\- Ale jako prezent urodzinowy? -zapytał Harry.

-No co ty, braciszku! Obowiązkowo!

\- Ale…

\- Nie Harry, prezent to wy dostaniecie na urodzinach.

\- Ale…

\- Nie, koniec tematu Harry.

Chłopak tylko na nich popatrzył i powiedział:

\- Okej. Niech wam będzie, ale to będzie tylko jedna sowa na spółkę na nas dwóch. I niech Alex wybiera, ja chce już wracać do domu.

Popatrzyli na siebie z znaczącymi uśmiechami. Już oni wiedzą co zrobić, tylko będzie to tego wciągnąć pewnego gajowego. Opuściwszy budynek Harry i Remus deportowali się do rezydencji rodowej Potterów, zaś pozostała dwójka udała się do sklepu zoologicznego.

Jakiś czas potem, kiedy obaj chłopcy byli już w domu i mieli w pochowane to co nie powinni widzieć oczy rodziców, wyszli z swoich pokojów na dół, do salonu gdzie byli ich ojcowie chrzestni.

\- To o różdżce Harry'ego nie powiecie powiece o rym rodzicom? - spytał zaniepokojony ciszą jaką zastali.

\- Nie - odpowiedzieli zgodnie.

\- Czemu?

\- Wasi rodzice zmienili się.

To była ich odpowiedź na wszystko od jaki trzech lat. Uważali no to co mówią przy Lordzie i Lady Potter, szczególności o Harrym. Ich stosunek do młodszego syna zmienił się i nie zamierzali tego nie zauważać i starali się wynagrodzić chłopcu zachowanie rodziców.

\- Apteka też?

\- Tak

\- A…

\- Co ty znowu wymyślasz? Wasi rodzice dowiedzą się tylko tyle co ty im powiesz - rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w stronę zegara i zaczął luźną rozmowę z Remusem i Harrym

\- Ach to dobrze, że nic nie będą wiedzieć. - w chwili jak to mówił Harry dawał mu sygnały by tego nie robił i wskazywał rodzinny zegar.

Wskazówki z imieniem James i Lily wskazywały napis ,,dom". _Cholera_ \- pomyślał i wtedy rodzice weszli do pokoju.

\- O czym nie będziemy wiedzieć? - spytała ostrym tonem Lady.

Alex rzucił w stronę ojca dramatyczne spojrzenie, ale ten obracał w palcach różdżkę, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył patrzył na Lorda Pottera wzrokiem zbitego szczeniaczka. O Merlinie! Ojciec chyba się na nie uodpornił. Mimo to spróbował jeszcze raz. Cholera. Nie działa. Patrzył na ojca myśląc intensywnie jak zmienić temat.

\- A jak ci minął dzień, ojcze?

\- Alex… - głos matki był nieugięty, jednak on nie odwracał wzroku od ojca i wtedy go olśniło. _Różdżka. Ojciec bawił się różdżką._

\- Ale… alebędziecienamnieźli.

\- Co?

Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął mówić:

\- Będziecie na mnie źli.… bo ja jak byłem u Olivandera to…

\- To co? Żadna różdżka cię nie wybrała?- matka parsknęła śmiechem - czy też przylatywała do ciebie cała masa różdżek? Ach nie, to były wszystkie z włóknem smoczego serca…

Oboje rodzice zaczęli się śmiać, a potem nagle przestali, przenosząc wzrok na przyjaciół z szkoły.

\- Czemu milczycie? Coś z tego co powiedziała Lily, to prawda?

Łapa przeniósł spojrzenie na Alexa, który zgryzał wargi udając zdenerwowanie.

\- Alex ma różdżkę, tylko jego różdżka…- nie dołączył, bo wspomniany mu przerwał.

-… Moja różdżka ma czarno magiczne zwierze jajo rdzeń - wybuchnął i wybiegł z domu, nadal grając zrozpaczonego.

\- O co mu chodzi, Lunio? - tym razem wspomniany nie zareagował na przezwisko, bo wiedział, że sprawa jest poważna choć zagrożenie już minęło bo rodzice bliźniaków złapali się na haczyk.

\- Rdzeniem jego różdżki jest włos tresrala i on jest przekonany, że to czarno magiczne zwierze i prosił aby wam o tym nie mówić.

\- Olivander tworzy różdżki z takim rdzeniem? Myślałam, że…

\- Powiedział, że to jedna z jego pierwszych różdżek - wtrącił Łapa, kłamiąc i po chwili dodał:

\- James idź z nim pogadać. Pewnie poszedł na boisko…

\- …od quiddicha. Wiem - i wyszedł, zaś Lily usiadła na fotelu koło kominka, wzdychając.

Żadne z Państwa Potterów nie zwróciło uwagi na syna wchodząc, podczas ,,rozmowy" i nawet nie zauważyli kiedy wyszedł. Zaś jedyni wierni Huncwockiej ideologii patrzyli na siebie porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami i dalej nie wiedzieli jak to zmienić, więc pogrążyli się w swoich myślach.

* * *

W rozdziale są fragmenty użyte z ,,Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny''.


	3. Rozdział 2 Bankiet urodzinowy?

Hej! dzięki za wasz komentarze: **Emi,** **anveitta** , **colubrum** i **EKP** oraz **Furia**.

 **EKP** : znasz jakaś historię o bliźniakach? Chętnie bym jakąś przeczytała :)

 **Furia** : Ale naskoczyłaś na EKP. Dzięki za twój komentarz. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz nadal czytała. A powiem, że (mam nadzieję, że dla was tak będzie) coraz ciekawiej.

A jeśli chodzi o betę, to poszukiwania idą mi kiepsko. Ktoś chętny?

Zaś teraz zapraszam na kolejny rozdział:

Rozdział 2

 _,_ _ **,Bankiet urodzinowy? Niech to będzie tylko senny koszmar !**_ _"_

Mimo, że chłopcy tydzień temu na Pokątnej, bawili się świetnie i humor ich nie opuszczał mimo małej wpadki to rodzice potrafili wszystko zepsuć jednym zdaniem. Jakim? ,,Wasze urodziny są niedługo, dlatego wydajemy przyjęcie." Mimo, że wiedzieli to już od Malfoya, to mieli nadzieję, że rodzice zmienili zdanie. Ale oni nie. NIE. I już. Rozmowy i kłótnie z rodzicami nic nie dawały. Potterowie byli zdecydowali się na przyjęcie, które były jednym z wielu rzeczy, których nienawidzili z powody ,,sławy".

\- Masz już jedenaście lat, Alex. Powinieneś rozumieć już nie możesz robić tego co ty chcesz, tylko co się od ciebie wymaga - słowa matki tylko dobiły chłopaka.

 _Co się od ciebie wymaga... czyli sława i chwała. Merlinie! Pomóż! Czemu nie mogę żyć własnym życiem?_

* * *

Tylko dwa dzieliły chłopców od ich dnia urodzin. Od czasu ostatniej kłótni milczeli i nawet pytania o bankiet, nie sprawiały, że się odezwali. _Zupełnie jakby zamknęli się w sobie i stworzyli swój własny świat_ \- myślała Tonks, odwiedzając ich któregoś dnia z mężem. Po powrocie do domu podzieliła się z nim, swoimi spostrzeżeniami. Ten zamyślił się i powiedział, że coś wymyśli. Jeszcze tego samego dnia spotkał się z Łapą w tej sprawie. A gdy wrócił na twarzy miał łobuzerski uśmiech, czym bardzo poprawił jej humor. Kolejny dzień. Skreślona liczba w kalendarzu Alexa. Następny. Kolejna kreska, przekreślająca liczbę. To już... ... ...dziś. Dzień, który miał być cudem, stanie się koszmarem. Alex zaraz po wstaniu z łóżka, zerwał kalendarz i wrzucił do kosza. Zdenerwowany przeszedł przez pokój pod drzwi, otworzył je i znalazł się w pokoju, który był łącznikiem jego pokoju i Harry'ego. Następnie skierował się do następnych drzwi i wszedł do pokoju brata. Podszedł do łóżka i zobaczył, że bliźniaka nie ma. Pewnie jest w łazience. Pomyślał. I okazało się prawdą, bo czarnowłosy wyszedł za drzwi z znajdującego się obok pomieszczenia.

\- Dziś nasza śmierć... - Alex nie był zbyt pozytywnie nastawiony do uroczystości zaplanowanej na wieczór.

\- Nie będzie tak źle, prawda? - zapytał niepewnie Harry.

\- Mnie się pytasz? - prychnął i wrócił do swojego pokoju.

Minął ranek, słońce przesunęło się na środek widnokręgu sygnalizując południe. Państwo Potter zapowiedziało swemu potomstwu, że dziś wróci wcześniej by wszystko przygotować. Jednak na to się nie zapowiadało. Łapa i Lunatyk pojawili się, gdy tylko ich rodzice poszli do pracy i sprawili, że dzień nie był taki straszny i co więcej - zapowiedzieli niespodziankę. Niestety nie dali żadnych wskazówek co chłopcom trochę przeszkadzało, bo nie wiedzieli na co się przygotować. Mimo to nie tracili humoru. Na niespodzianki chrzestnych zawsze warto było czekać. Więc czekali z niecierpliwością. Bliźniacy znów włamali się do schowka na miotły i wzięli stare, przystosowane do pracy aurora. Wyjęli znicz i urządzili sobie zawody w łapaniu go. Mieli remis, gdy w domu rozległ się głos matki, wołającej Mikusia, skrzata domowego należącego do Alexa. Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie i w tej samej chwili wrócili na ziemię. Szybko opuścili boisko do quidditcha i skierowali się w stronę bocznych drzwi. Już w domu, odnieśli miotły na miejsce i chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoich pokojach ruszyli w stronę klatki schodowej. I tam czekała na nich przykra niespodzianka. Na szczycie schodów stali rodzice.

\- Gdzie byliście? - usłyszeli ostry głos matki.

Bliźniacy jęknęli w myślach, doskonale wiedząc, że gdyby wydali z siebie taki odgłos głośno nie skończyło się to dobrze. Alex postanowił przyjąć winę na siebie o czym dał znać bratu spojrzeniem ale mina Harry'ego jasno wyrażała, że mu się to nie uda i to mu się oberwie.

\- Na boisku i...

\- Wzięliście miotły bez wiedzy i nadzoru dorosłego? - głos matki stał się głośniejszy ale nie stracił na ostrości.

\- To nie tak... - Lily uniosła brew ale nic nie powiedziała, czekając na wyjaśnienia syna.

\- Łapa pozwolił... - zaczął ponownie Alex ale Lady Potter gwałtownie mu przerwała:

\- On nie jest waszym ojcem ani tym bardziej matką, żebyście się go słuchali - wrzasnęła, a potem odkręciła się w stronę Harry'ego - Ty pewnie Alexa do tego namówiłeś. I Syriusza też! Wiesz, że jak obaj coś chcecie to nie potrafi wam się oprzeć! W tej chwili do pokoju! Wyjdziesz dopiero na bankiet i masz się zachowywać!

Rodzice bliźniaków przesunęli się na schodach robiąc przejście młodszemu synowi, który spojrzał na brata i udał się do wskazanego miejsca.

\- A ty na co czekasz? - warknął ojciec w kierunku drugiego syna, który szybko podążył śladem brata.

Dorośli popatrzyli na siebie, zdenerwowani.

 _Czy ich dzieci nigdy się nie nauczą przestrzegania zasad? Przecież to dla ich dobra. Co by powiedzieli inni, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że Aleksowi stał się coś w domu? Oskarżyliby ich o bycie wyrodnymi rodzicami. A na to nie mogli sobie pozwolić. Przecież byli filarami społeczeństwa. Przyczyną upadku Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Rodziną Chłopca, Który Przeżył._

* * *

Alex i jego młodszy brat siedzieli w pokoju, łączącym ich pokoje. Byli źli na rodziców. Nawet nie znali faktów, a już mieli wyrobioną na ten temat opinię. Zostali ,,uwięzieni" w pokoju kilka godzin temu. Wedle zegarka za półgodziny będą pojawiać się goście. Od pokoju Alexa rozległo się pukanie, wołanie matki, na które nie odpowiedział i potem usłyszeli jak drzwi się otworzyły. Słyszeli jak matka chodzi po pokoju, aż wreszcie zbliżyła się do łącznika. Po chwili weszła i zobaczyła swoich synów.

\- Wy jeszcze nie gotowi?! - Lily Potter ubrana długą, sięgającą do podłogi czerwoną suknię. Część włosów spięła, a reszta spływała jej falami na ramiona. Na szyi widniał diamentowy naszyjnik w kształcie feniksa. - Przebierać się! Już! Za dwadzieścia minut widzę was w sali bankietowej! - i wyszła.

Chłopcy popatrzyli na siebie. Westchnęli cicho i poszli do swoich pokoi. Minął określony czas, a oni nadal nie zeszli. Lily jednak nie przyszła ponownie. Zegar wybił godzinę siódmą, a obaj bracia stali na szczycie schodów, ubrani w wyjściowe szaty. Schodząc patrzyli na obcych dla nich ludzi, którzy uważali, że doskonale ich znają. Najważniejsi urzędnicy ministerstwa, szlacheckie rodziny i podobne znakomitości i sławy społeczeństwa, których tak bardzo bracia nie cierpieli zabawiać zwłaszcza w swoje urodziny.

Kręcili się po sali, gdy ktoś do nich podchodził Alex zabawiał rozmową, a drugi z bliźniaków przeważnie milczał i tak cały czas. Odbierali prezenty i oddawali skrzatom domowym, a ci zanosiły je do łącznika w pokojach chłopców. Podeszła do nich stara Lady Longbottoma i jej wnuk, młody Lord - Neville. Okazało się, że chłopiec w tym roku idzie do Hogwartu, tak jak bliźniaki. Młodzi Lordowie zakolegowali się i o dziwo nawet Harry uczestniczył w rozmowie z chłopcem, który nie odstępował swej babci. Po zachowaniu Lorda było widać, że jest nieśmiały, ale z czarnowłosym rozmawiał jakby znali się od zawsze. Ich rozmowa trwała i trwała choć niektórzy byli zdziwieni rozmownością młodszego z braci, który zazwyczaj nie mówił nic i chcieli skorzystać z okazji i z nim porozmawiać. Jednakże się zawiedli. Harry nie zwracał na nich uwagi poświęcając swój czas Neville. Było to dosyć niezwykłe wydarzenie, bo zielonooki najczęściej ignorował ludzi próbujących z nim porozmawiać i wychodził do ogrodu, a teraz od prawie godziny rozmawiał jednym z Lordów. Chłopcy porzucili oficjalny ton i swobodnie rozmawiali. Zegar wskazywał za dziesięć dziesiątą kiedy do ich grupki podeszli ojcowie chrzestni bliźniaków.

\- Pożegnajcie się - Alex i Harry popatrzyli zdziwieni na Lunatyka - Porywamy was na wasze i tylko wasze przyjęcie urodzinowe. Czekamy w ogrodzie.

Goście popatrzyli z namyśleniem na przybyłych, a potem przypomnieli sobie jak chłopcy na początku przyjęcia patrzyli na wszystko z grymasem na twarzy i jak się zachowywali z uprzejmym chłodem do obecnych na przyjęciu. I zrozumieli, że bliźniaki nie chcieli tego całego bankietu. Chłopcy uśmiechnęli się łobuzersko i pożegnali się. Pobiegli na górę i przebrali się w luźne ubranie. Wzięli parę drobiazgów, spakowali do plecaka i skierowali się w stronę bocznego wyjścia do ogrodu. Przemykali cicho korytarzem, nagle usłyszeli głosy. Schowali się więc w pierwszym lepszym pomieszczeniu.

\- Zamkniesz się w końcu, ty nic nie masz do gadania - trzask uderzenia odbił się od ścian.

Chłopcy popatrzyli na siebie. _Jakim prawem ten skurwiel bije kobietę?_ Jednak obaj nie mogli zrobić nic oprócz bezsilnej złości. Kimkolwiek był ten mężczyzna... Bliźniaki zaciskali zęby, aby tam nie wkroczyć. Ciche kroki i potem szemranie. Kobiecy głos rzucający zaklęcie maskowania, a im rozszerzyły się oczy z zdziwienia. Rozpoznawali ten głos. Przecież to jedna z Lady. Znów rozległy się kroki i potem znów cisza. Popatrzyli na siebie i już mniej radosnych nastrojach, wyszli z pokoju i ruszyli w stronę drzwi. Po kilku chwilach znaleźli się w ozdobnej części ogrodu, a tam na nich czekali uśmiechnięci porywacze. Włożyli im do rąk małą rzecz, a chłopcy poczuli szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i zniknęli z posiadłości Potterów, żeby pojawić się...

* * *

 **Posiadłość Blacków** Starożytny i szlachecki ród, wywodzący się z równie szlachetnego czarodzieja. A ich motto: ,,Zawsze czyści". Jednakże obecny Lord Black niezbyt się to tego stosuje, bo uważa, że nie krew lecz umiejętności i charakter się liczy.

Tak więc, gdy w ogrodzie rozlało się światło skrzaty domowe nie były zdziwione. Nie, nie tylko skrzaty nie były zdziwione. Nikt nie był zdziwiony, że pojawiła się dwójka chłopców, którzy mimo, że należeli do równi starożytnego i szlacheckiego rodu, jak Blackowie to półkrwi. Młodzi potomkowie z rodu Potter, pojawili się w udekorowanej części ogrodu. Drzewa, krzewy ozdobione były serpentynami, balonami i najróżniejszymi dekoracjami. Lewitującymi świecami została zrobiona ścieżka do namiotu, który znajdował się w centrum tego wszystkiego. Dokoła namiotu, do którego spokojnie mógł wejść wyprostowany, dorosły mężczyzna i miejsca, w którym wylądowali rozsypane zostały balony. Naprzeciwko rozstawionego obiektu kempingowego, w małym okręgu z kamieni rozpalone było ognisko. Patrzyli na siebie rozkojarzeni aby zaraz biegać, krzyczeć kopać walające się balony i inne ozdoby.

\- Podoba się? - rozległ się głos za nimi

Chłopcy gwałtownie się odwrócili do źródła głosu. Stali tam Łapa i Lunatyk. A za nimi stał olbrzym. Twarz miał prawie całkowicie ukrytą pod długimi, zmierzwionymi włosami i dziką, splątaną brodą; tylko czarne oczy błyszczały jak dwa żuli spomiędzy tej plątaniny. Bliźniaki rzucili się biegiem w stronę swoich ojców chrzestnych, a następnie mocno się do nich przytulając.

\- Można to uznać za tak - zaśmiał się Lord Black, odwzajemniając uścisk chłopców, a potem ci rzucili się na Lupina i na końcu na gajowego z Hogwatu.

\- Mam prezent dla ciebie Harry.

Sięgnął za siebie i im oczom ukazała się przykryta czerwonym materiałem klatka, a na jej czubku złota kokarda. Zielonooki patrzył zdziwiony na Hagrida. W jego oczach błysnęło nie tylko zdziwienie ale też inne uczucie, które szybko znikło. Podziękował i wziął klatkę. Postawił na ziemi i odsłonił wnętrze, zabierając materiał. W blask świec oświetlił ptaka w środku. Duża, śnieżna sowa. Miała ona śnieżnobiałe ubarwienie i patrzyła na niego inteligentnymi oczami.

\- Cholibka... chciałem, żebyś miał zwierzątko. Nie lubię ropuch... i wyszły one z mody, śmiali by się... kotów nie lubię, kicham przy nich. Więc ci kupiłem sowę.

Olbrzym uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i kontynuował:

\- Są pożyteczne, zaniosą ci list gdzie chcesz... ale to pewnie już wiesz...

Alex wybuchł śmiechem, a Hagrid się zarumienił.

\- Kupiłem ci ją na urodziny... eee wiem, że macie już chyba sowę więc ta będzie twoja własna.

Harry'emu zabłysły oczy na słowa ,, twoja własna ".

\- Witaj - wyciągnął rękę i sowa podfrunęła na jego ramię. Harry drugą dłonią zaczął głaskać jej pióra, a ta zahukała radośnie.

\- Hedwiga - a ta dziobnęła go radośnie.

Strażnik kluczy podał młodszemu bratu herbatnika, a ten oddał śnieżnobiałemu ptakowi. Syriusz wyczarował wysoką grzędę, a sowa tam podleciała. Olbrzym sięgnął do kieszeni swojego płaszcza i wyciągnął z niego dwa woreczki otoczone kokardą.

\- To dla was obu. Co do nich włożycie tylko wy będziecie mogli wyjąć. Cholibka, nieważne ile rzeczy tam włożycie to on się nie rozerwie

Chłopcy ponownie rzucili się uściskać wielkoluda, który zarumienił się ale przygarnął ich do siebie swoimi olbrzymimi rękoma. Krótki uścisk i oderwali się od siebie.

\- Od nas macie w namiocie - powiedzieli równocześnie Huncwoci i łapiąc Hagrida za ręce zniknęli w głośnym dźwięku teleportacji. Bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się do siebie i zniknęli w wnętrzu, które przypominało układ kilkunastu pokojowego domu, a nie namiotu. Co lepsze znajdowali się jakby w korytarzu takiego domu, które było umeblowane. Biegając od drzwi do drzwi, sprawdzali co jest w danym pomieszczeniu. Tym sposobem naleźli kuchnię, połączoną z jadalnią, w której była naszykowana kolacja dla dwojga. Rozmaicie urządzone sypialnie, a jedna z nich z dwoma łóżkami, była przygotowana wyraźnie dla nich. Na owych dwóch łóżkach, na poduszkach widniały pojedyncze prezenty. Kolejnym pomieszczeniem, które było przygotowane dla nich, był salon. A w nim bliźniaki uśmiechnęli się widząc dwa prezenty na stoliku w salonie i plus jeszcze dwa w części sypialnianej. Od Łapy są te na łóżku. Nie wiedzieli czemu ale byli tego pewni. Wrócili do salonu, uśmiechając się do siebie znacząco i złapali za prezenty. Alex jęknął widząc książki, a Harry zaśmiał się z miny brata. Brązowooki sięgnął po swój prezent. Obejrzał książkę dokoła. Nie miała tytułu. Otworzył ją. Była pusta w środku, jednak była tam wetknięta kartka.

 _Jest zaczarowana. Aby się pokazała, musisz stworzyć hasło i ty tylko będziesz znał. To raczej notes niż książka, reszta też. Nie przejmuj się ilością stron. Będzie ich tyle ile zechcesz. Zdecyduj się na jakieś hasło np. jak my w Mapie Huncwotów, skieruj różdżkę i je wypowiedz. W drugą stronę tak samo. Zaczarowałem to w podobny sposób jak Mapę ale tylko i wyłącznie z twoją strukturą magiczną. Jak ktoś będzie chciał je zmusić do pokazania swojej zawartości, będą zachowywały podobnie jak Mapa._

 _Lunatyk_

\- Widziałeś?! To coś... super! Nikt nie będzie tego widział. Nawet rodzice!

Harry widząc radość na twarzy brata postanowił nie wspominać o tym, że ich ojciec też tworzył Mapę, więc z łatwością może to rozszyfrować. Nie chciał mu psuć tej radości.

\- Chwila! - mruknął cicho Alex, spoglądając na brata - Jeśli to działa podobnie jak mapa to czy nie... Auć!

Chłopak upuścił książkę, która zaczęła go parzyć w rękę.

\- O co chodzi?

Na karce zaczęły pojawiać się słowa:

 _Zabezpieczone są twoją strukturą magiczną. Nawet jeśli twój ojciec rozgryzie jak to działa to bez zaruszania twojej magii nie dostanie się do nich. Lunatyk._

\- Ha! To rozumiem! - wykrzyczał i schował książki do woreczka od Hagrida.

\- Twoja kolej! - wykrzyczał, podając bratu prezent.

Wiedział, że Harry nie otworzyły przy nim prezentu od Syriusza, to przynajmniej chciał wiedzieć co dostał od Remusa. Mimo, że były małe szanse, że Harry otworzy przy nim prezent. Jego brat wolał to robić w samotności by nikogo nie urazić jeśli prezent się nie spodoba. Choć wiedział, że to jest tylko wymówką, którą powiedział rodzicom. Harry na pewno miał inny powód, lecz dziś Alex był zdecydowany by namówić do tego brata. Był pewny, że długo będzie go to tego namawiać jednak ten, zamiast coś powiedzieć lub wsiąść prezent i wyjść, zaczął go rozpakowywać, co bardzo zdziwiło przysłowiowego Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Jego brat bliźniak robił to powoli, przez co Aleksowi przyszło do głowy aby zabrać mu prezent i samemu go otworzyć. Jednak odrzucił ten pomysł. On po prostu był niecierpliwy, a Harry jeszcze nigdy nie stracił cierpliwości. Papier został odwinięty i okazało się, że w środku są pióra.

\- Co to może być? - spytał Harry'ego Alex i spojrzał na brata, a ten nie odpowiedział i wrócił wzrokiem do prezentu.

Sięgnął do środka i wyjął Łapacz Snów i pod spodem była książka o wilkołakach, napisana przez jedno z tych magicznych stworzeń, która była niemal nie do zdobycia przez to, że Ministerstwo zabroniło jej drukowania. Na książce była kartka.

 _Harry! Książka na pewno Ci się spodoba, a i jeszcze jedno! Pamiętałem o naszej rozmowie! Łapacz Snów sam zrobiłem. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Wiesz to czego służy, jestem pewien. Spełnienia marzeń._ _Lunatyk._ _Lunio._

To przekreślenie to na pewno sprawka Łapy.

\- I jak tam, podoba ci się to? - spytał Alex, jednak stwierdził, że nie potrzebuje patrząc na rzadki uśmiech na twarzy. Jego brat uśmiechał się delikatnie, unosząc lekko kąciki ust. To mu wystarczyło.

Harry odwrócił się do starszego brata i szturchnął go lekko. Ten zrozumiał i zaczęli buszować po wnętrzu namiotu. Zjedli przygotowaną kolację i zaczęli się ganiać. Krzyczeli, rzucali się czym popadnie i wiele innych, czyli robili to wszystko to czego w domu nie wolno było im robić. Gdy zaczęło im się nudzić robienie zabronionego, zaczęli grać w Eksplodującego Durnia. Potem bawili się w łapanie znicza i urządzili sobie zawody łapaniu go. Było już grubo po północy, kiedy wyczerpały się im pomysły. Alex postanowił otworzyć swój prezent od Łapy. Gwałtownie rozerwał ozdobny papier, ukrywający niespodziankę. A ta okazała się być...

\- Lusterko? A po co mi lustro? Przecież już je mam i to dużo większe? I jest tam jeszcze jedno! Niech to szlag! Spodziewałem się czegoś bardziej oryginalnego po twoim chrzestnym! Ale lusterka!? - Alex wyrażał swoje niezadowolenie z otrzymanego prezentu. Zielonooki próbował się powstrzymywać od śmiechu ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło i wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, który wzbudził podejrzenia u starszego bliźniaka. Widząc śmiejącego się brata, szybko zrozumiał, że coś przegapił. Zaczął uważnie oglądać otrzymane lusterko. Wtedy zauważył wyżłobiony napis z tyłu _._

 _Lusterko Dwukierunkowe._

\- Mhm.. Interesujące... - i rzucił się raz jeszcze do prezentu.

Szukał czegoś w skrawkach papieru i pod drugim lusterkiem znalazł to czego szukał.

 _Lusterka Dwukierunkowe. Jedno zatrzymujesz dla siebie, drugie dajesz osobie jakiej chcesz. Za pomocą ustalonego hasła np. ty jako Lew ten drugi ktoś jako Gryfon i gdy jesteście od siebie, możecie dzięki nim rozmawiać. Tylko najpierw trzeba wypowiedzieć Lew lub Gryfon, zależności kto zaczyna rozmowę. Ja też mam takie. Hasło do mnie Łapa, ale tego mogłeś się domyśleć. Hasła do reszty zgadniesz na pewno sam._

 _Do zobaczenia i usłyszenia:_

 _Syriusz Black alias Najprzystojniejszy z Huncwotów._

Czytając wiadomość, Alex najpierw czuł niecierpliwość kiedy będzie mógł to wykorzystać, jednak odczytując ostatnie słowa nie mogąc się powstrzymać wybuchł śmiechem, dołączając do brata. Minęła prawie godzina nim byli się w stanie uspokoić. Odkąd się dowiedzieli o tym urodzinowym bankiecie praktycznie się nie śmiali a dziś od momentu porwania ledwo się powstrzymywali od śmiechu.

\- Też masz lusterko? - zapytał brata Alex, trzymając się za bolący ze śmiechu brzuch

\- Nie, ja z resztą komunikuje się za pomocą Notatników. - odparł Harry

\- Takich jak dostałem od Remusa?

\- Nie, takiego jakiego dostałeś od mnie.

Wyraz twarzy Alexa wyrażał autentyczne zdziwienie.

\- Prezent? Od ciebie? Och nie musiałeś!? - brązowooki udał melancholię i powachlował się dłonią. By po chwili wskoczyć na brata i łaskotać go bez litośnie.

\- Jak mogłeś? Ten cały czas miałeś dla mnie prezent i nic nie powiedziałeś. O ty chamie! I ty jesteś moim bratem? Moją zaginioną polówka mózgu? Ty... - i tak przez cały czas nie przestając łaskotać brata, który nie miał już siły się śmiać tylko niekontrolowanie się trząsł, zwijając się z łaskotek.

Na dworze, siedząca na żerni Hedwiga zahukała cicho w ciemną noc, a śmiech w namiocie gwałtownie się urwał.

\- Co to było? - spytał niepewnie Alex

\- Zapewne Hedwiga, a co by innego?

\- Oby nie rodzice - na tą myśl, obaj chłopcy poczuli chłód, ale szybko się rozpogodzili. Pohukiwanie sowy uprzytomniło ich w pewnej sprawie.

Już od ponad półtorej godziny mieli jedenaście lat.! Jedenaście! Teraz to pójście do Hogwartu i uczenie się tam wydawało się im sprawą banalną.Wręcz zbyteczną. Bo co można robić w wieku jedenastu lat? No oczywiście nie licząc ciągłych rozkazów rodziców i ich zakazów, nakazów oraz całej reszty tych dupereli no i nauki. I tym czyś jest... Dowcipy! Och czy jest coś lepszego? Bliźniakom oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznymi iskierkami. Ciekawe jak ta szkoła wytrzyma ich siedmioletni pobyt (nie licząc przerw świątecznych i wakacji) bez rozwalenia się jak domek z kart. Z radością doprowadzą do ruiny Hogwart, co nie udało się pierwszemu pokoleniu Huncwotów. Śmiali się radośnie do swych myśli planując już pierwsze akcje. Tyle, że oni nie, zamierzali dawać się złapać na gorącym uczynku jak członkowie pierwszej generacji. Och, co za cudny rok się zapowiada. Kolejne godziny minęły im na planowaniu dowcipów. Co będą robić, co wykorzystają i najważniejsze - na kim. A na Filchu oczywiście! Przeżył pierwszych Huncwotów, ale czy wytrzyma z drugimi? Oto jest pytanie, na które odpowiedzieli sobie sami.

NIE!

* * *

Księżyc zaczął się już powoli chować aby ustąpić miejsca słońcu, kiedy wyczerpany Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, opadł bez sił na łózko w części sypialnej, patrząc jak jego brat delikatnie unosi prezent od ojca chrzestnego, ale co było dalej już nie pamiętał, bo jego zmęczone oczy się zamknęły, a on zasnął wyczerpany nie mając już nawet siły by śnić. Tylko spać. Tymczasem zielonooki po odwinięciu papieru, zobaczył się dziwy puch otoczony bańką? A ta bańka wygląda jak mungolska bańka mydlana. A w niej jakby jajo. Mieniące się wszystkimi barwami, potem stało się czarne i znów mieniło się najróżniejszymi barwami, czarne i znów barwy. I tak przez cały czas. Delikatnie pogłaskał bańkę, a ta zaszumiała cicho jakby rozpoznając go. Uśmiechnął się rozkosznie. Jakby teraz widział by go ktoś, kto go zna, prawdopodobnie nie zapomniał by tego widoku do końca życia. Czarnowłosy chłopiec o długiej grzywce opadającej na lewą stronę twarzy. Ukośna grzywka zasłaniała zielone oczy niemal szmaragdowe choć według niektórych te oczy to oczy koloru Zaklęcia Zabijającego, _Avady Kadavry._ Zadarty, mały nosek i pełne czerwone usta, które były rozchylone w tym niespotykanym u niego uśmiechu. Wiedział co takiego podarował mu Syri i wiedział też jak trudno to zdobyć. Już widział oczyma wyobraźni jak z tego jaja wykluwa się... A to na razie niech pozostanie tajemnicą.

Przeniósł spojrzenie z prezentu na śpiącego bliźniaka. Tak jak on był wyczerpany ale ł to tego przyzwyczajony, a Alex nie. Cóż, w Hogwardzie to nadrobi. Odłożył prezent na poduszkę, na której był rozłożony woreczek od Hagrida, przez co jajo wylądowało w jego wnętrzu. Zawiązał woreczek, powiesił go sobie na szyi przekładając przez głowę i podszedł do łóżka brata. Chwycił brzeg kołdry i przykrył go nim. Alex zamruczał przez sen wtulając się w poduszkę i mocniej otulając się kołdrą. Harry stał przez chwilę przy łóżku i potem skierował się do kuchni. Zaczął przeszukiwać szafki i znalazł co chciał. Ziarno dla ptaków, herbatniki, pojemnik na wodę oraz myszkę Ziarno zostawił przyda się rano. Teraz, gdy nie, nie wiedział czy jego chowaniec był na polowaniu, postanowił nakarmić ją myszą. Podejrzewał, że ten dobroduszny ale lekko naiwny pół olbrzym spiskował z ich dzisiejszymi porywaczami, a nawet z Aleksem. Jednak spodobał mu się wynik tej konspiracji.

Własna sowa, Hedwiga. I to tego śnieżna. Uwielbiał śnieżne sowy, były najpiękniejsze. Tak jak powodem teraźniejszych jego rozmyślań była sowa, tak też to był powód dla, którego jeszcze nie spał. Musiał zaopiekować się swoim chowańcem. Wyszedł z namiotu na zewnątrz. Ptak widząc go wydał z siebie radosne pohukiwanie. Harry chwycił żerni mocno i zaniósł do namiotu, prosto do sypialni. Postawił koło swego łóżka i wrócił do kuchni po pożywienie. Pojemniczki z wodą i myszą postawił na łóżku, a sowa podleciała i pożywiła się, a po posiłku wróciła na swoje miejsca. Zielonooki dał jej kilka herbatników i położył się do łóżka. W ubraniu tak jak Alex.

\- Dobranoc Hedwigo. Jutro zapewne czeka nas niezła tyrada.

Ku jego zdziwieniu usłyszał pohukiwanie, które brzmiała jak potwierdzenie. Nie zastanawiał się już nad tym, bo jego oczy się zamknęły, a on pogrążył się w głębokim śnie.

* * *

Pobudka nadeszła zdecydowanie zbyt szybko - pomyślał Alex słysząc jakieś podniesione głosy niedaleko. A po chwili uświadomił sobie co to znaczy. Teraz to będą mieli wykład. I na samą tę myśl wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, a z ust wydobył się cichy jęk protestu. Ku jego nieszczęściu usłyszeli to rozmawiający w innym pomieszczeniu i zaraz przy nim znalazły się te głosy.

\- Pewnie się rozchorował albo gorzej jest ranny - głos matki brzmiał troskliwie i czule ale zaraz się zmienił, stając się ostry i nieprzyjemny - To wszystko wina Harry'ego on was pewnie, w ten pomysł wciągnął i do tego namówił Alexa!

 _Ale się porobiło!? Harry nie miał mieć przez to kłopotów._

Rozmowa nadal trwała ale Łapie i Remusowi udało ją się przenieść do salonu (co przyjął z ulgą) i przy okazji wytłumaczyć, że to był ich pomysł ale po głosach rodziców nadal było słychać, że uważają, że Harry miał w to swój wkład więc wykład nadal nad nimi wisiał jak miecz Damoklesa. Kilka godzin później myśli Alexa stały się prawdą. Rodzice zabrali ich do domu, zrobili im taką tyradę jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie słyszeli. A później nawet jak przyszedł w gości Dumbledore to też swoje dodał ale tylko na Harry'ego. Potem rozmawiał z matką chłopców i opuścił posiadłość. Gdzieś koło południa, lecz jeszcze przed obiadem Lady zawołała swojego młodszego syna do gabinetu, potem było słychać krzyki kobiety, następnie rzucane zaklęcia wyciszające, a gdy wyszli z stamtąd godzinę potem chłopiec był cichy jak nigdy oraz we wszystkim posłuszny co dziwiło jego brata i resztę Huncwotów nawet Lorda Pottera. Obaj chłopcy mieli nakazane do końca tygodnia nauczyć się całego Kodeksu Zasad Rodu Potterów, a Harry jako ,,pomysłodawca" tego całego wydarzenia, miał dodatkowo od matki tydzień bez deserów na obiad, a Lady zapowiedziała menu na ten tydzień, co upewniło chłopca, że zrobiła to specjalnie, zaś od ojca szlaban na miotłę do końca wakacji. Tak więc to niewinnemu oberwało się najbardziej jednak do państwa Potter nic nie docierało. Trwali w swym uporze, a Harry w końcu się pogodził z karą i spokojnie czekał na nadejście roku szkolnego. Widział w tym ucieczkę z miejsca, które mimo, że jeszcze nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy powoli przestało być dla niego domem.


	4. 3 W pociągu

Rozdział trzeci:

 _ **W Pociągu**_

W dniu w, którym bliźniaki mieli po raz pierwszy przekroczyć próg Hogwartu - stali wcześnie rano, bo nie mogli już zasnąć z tego podniecenia. Ich kufry były już dawno zapakowane i nie było tam tylko rzeczy z listy dołączonej do listu. Co to, to nie. Chłopcy doskonale wiedzieli co chcą robić w Howardzie i to nie chodziło tylko o naukę - nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że podręczniki znali już na pamięć. Tylko, że geny Huncwotów postanowiły o sobie dać znać, a dodatkowo zostały wzmocnione oświadczeniem ich ojców chrzestnych w ich jedenaste urodziny.

Och, co to były za urodziny...

Zerwali się z tego badziewnego przyjęcia choć potem mieli opierdol. A raczej Harry miał. Że niby namawia Alex na głupoty, kiedy ten jest tak ważnym członkiem społeczeństwa - brązowookiemu aż się krew gotowała na to stwierdzeni. Nie cierpiał być w centrum uwagi. Wystawiał go na niebezpieczeństwo? Od kiedy spanie w zaczarowanym namiocie całą noc w ogrodzie rodowej posesji Blacków pod starożytnymi osłonami rzuconymi na teren posesji i inne równie niebezpieczne rzeczy jest śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwem?

Kasztanowo-włosy miał wyrzuty sumienia, że przez jego pomysł i on to tego namówił Łapę i Lupina, a zielonooki miał problemy przez niego. Ale brat go zapewnił, że to nic takiego, choć ten w to nie wierzył. Przecież widział jakie Harry ma stosunki z rodzicami, no tak naprawdę to odwrotnie. Rodzice do młodszego syna i było coraz gorzej. Jednak brat kazał mu się tym nie przejmować, bo nie będzie ich ponad dziesięć miesięcy wolnych od rodziców. Miesiące wolności od ich pieprzeniu o obowiązkach wobec ich sławy w czarodziejskim świecie.

* * *

Kiedy była już tylko godzina do odjazdu pociągu, Potterów nadal nie było, tak więc pozostali Huncwoci zajęli się bliźniakami. Po zmniejszeniu bagaży, Syriusz poprosił sowy aby poleciały od razu do Hogwartu. Pociąg miał ruszać za dwadzieścia minut, kiedy aportowali się do mungolskiej części dworca. Chłopcy rozglądali się za peronem dziewięć i trzy czwarte, ale nie było takiego. Był dziewiąty i dziesiąty, ale pomiędzy nimi nie było żadnego. Była tylko ściana na, którą byli Gryfoni patrzyli z tęsknotą. Bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie. Ściana?A może zaczarowane przejście? Zastanawiali się tak, kiedy usłyszeli rozmowę:

\- No to twoja kolej Fred.

\- Nie jestem Fred, tylko George. Kobieto dzieci nie rozpoznajesz?

\- Och przepraszam George.

\- To był żart. Jestem Fred - powiedział rudowłosy chłopak, puszczają oczko do chłopaka identycznego jak on i odszedł. Zapewne jego brat bliźniak, zawołał za nim, żeby się pośpieszył to ten zaczął biec i po chwili znikł. A po chwili jego identyczny brat ów George. Teraz w stronę barierki przymierzał się wysoki, przeraźliwie chudy chłopiec z wielkimi, piegowatymi rękami i długim nosem. Po chwili też znikł.

\- Gotowi? - spytał Syriusz patrząc na nich z uśmiechem-

\- Możemy wbiec tam razem? - bliźniacy mimo, że wychowani w świecie magi i czarów nie czuli się zbyt dobrze z myślą, że mają wbiec w ścianę.

 _A co jeśli przejście nagle się zamknie i rozbiją sobie głowy?_

 _Wtedy to ich rodzice na pewno by kogoś o to oskarżyli i posypało by się do ich skrytki kolejne złoto._

\- Skoro chcecie.

Alex i Harry kiwnęli głowami i obaj ruszyli w stronę barierki. Przyśpieszyli. Była tak blisko. Spodziewali się hałasu, gdy uderzą o ścianę, a usłyszeli mnóstwo głosó peronie stał czerwony parowóz, a za nim wagony pełne ludzi. Na tabliczce pisało: **Pociąg ekspresowy do Hogwartu, godzina jedenasta.** Spojrzeli za siebie, tam gdzie była barierka, zobaczyli łuk z kutego żelaza z napisem: **Peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte**. Udało się.

Odwrócili się słysząc kroki. Za nimi pojawili się Lupin i Syriusz.Kłęby dymu z parowca płynęły nad głowami ludzi. Przez zgiełk głosów było słychać od czasu do czasu pohukiwanie sów. W wagonach było już pełno uczniów, którzy wychylali się przez okna, by rozmawiać z bliskimi stojącymi na peronie. Szli wzdłuż pociągu, rozglądając się za wolnym wagonem, kiedy usłyszeli:

\- Babciu, znów zaginęła mi ropucha.

\- Och, Neville... - westchnęła starsza kobieta.

Black wraz z przyjacielem wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. Longbottonowie byli wspaniałymi i potężnymi czarodziejami, a jednak spotkał ich los gorszy od śmierci. Innym razem mijali tłumek otaczający chłopca z dredami, który trzymał pudełko. Po chwili uchylił wieko, a stamtąd wystrzeliła długa, owłosiona noga, co spowodowało wybuch śmiechu u bliźniaków. Wolny wagon znaleźli niemal na końcu pociągu. Weszli do środka i Syriusz wyjął pomniejszone bagaże z kieszeni swej szaty, rzucił zaklęcie powiększające i wraz z Remusem ustawili je w kątach przedziału.

\- To co teraz, Łapa? - spytał Alex i równocześnie gdzieś obok było słychać głos:

\- Łapa? Łapa jak z Huncwotów?

\- Myślisz Fred...

Ale szybko zamilkły, a reszta tylko się zaśmiała. Znali to doskonale. Ciekawe jak ich...

\- Potrzebujecie pomocy? - do przedziału weszło dwoje rudzielców, których widzieli wcześniej. Czy to oni...

\- Nie, ale dzięki - odpowiedział im były, czarnowłosy, uczeń Hogwartu

\- O Lord Black - bliźniacy westchnęli cicho

\- Tak, to Remus Lupin - wskazał brązowowłosego - i nasi mali przyszli Gryfoni - Alex i Harry Potter

Obaj chłopcy wybałuszyli na brązowookiego oczy. Widzieć i czytać o nim w _Proroku_ to jedno, a widzieć na własne oczy to drugie.

\- Fred! George! Jesteście? - usłyszeli przez otwarte drzwi.

Rudzielce rzucili ich grupce ostatnie spojrzenie i wyskoczyli z wagonu.

\- No to się zaczynie - westchnął Alex - Musiałeś? Teraz cały pociąg będzie wiedział.

\- Im szybciej się dowiedzą, tym lepiej. Przyzwyczają się i dadzą ci spokój. Zobaczysz nie będzie tak źle.

\- Myślisz?

\- A jakby inaczej! - popatrzyli po sobie i wybuchli śmiechem.

Rozległ się gwizdek.

\- Będziemy tęsknić! - powiedzieli bliźniacy i rzucili się ich uściskać.

Czarnowłosy i brązowowłosy puścili ich i wyskoczyli z wagonu.

Pociąg ruszył.

\- Macie pisać! - zawołał Remus.

-Zróbcie Filchowi piekło i pozdrówcie go od nas! - dodał swoje animag, zmieniający się w ponuraka- Jakby co poproście Irytka od nas. Na pewno się ucieszy i wam pomoże.

\- Nie wysadzie Hogwartu! - Lunio - No może trochę!

I wybuchnęli śmiechem, a ludzie, którzy zostali na peronie patrzyli na nich dziwnie.

\- Wyślemy wam krzesło Dumbledora! - zawołali naraz bliźniacy, co ponownie spowodowało wybuch śmiechu stojących na peronie bliskich im osób.

\- Trzymam za słowo - krzyknął Łapa

\- To tak ci przystoi Lordzie Black? - powiedział krztusząc się ze śmiechu Harry

\- A to mój problem! - zaśmiał się - Chce mieć to krzesło!

Pociąg przymierzał się do zakrętu i mogli już tylko machać. I peron znikł, a obaj chrzestni wraz z nim. Za oknem przesuwały się domy, a bliźniacy czuli jak ogarnia ich podniecenie. Wiedzieli co zostawili za sobą: rodziców - zmieniających się w tyranów oraz chrzestnych - najbliższe im osoby. Zaś czekali na wiele.

* * *

Niedługo po opuszczeniu stacji, drzwi do przedziału otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie rudowłosy chłopiec, który stał z tamtymi bliźniakami na peronie.

\- Wolne? - zapytał wskazując miejsce naprzeciw nich - Wszędzie jest pełno - dodał jakby chciał się usprawiedliwić.

Alex kiwnął mu głową na tak i wrócił do rozmowy z bratem. Byli świadomi jak chłopiec stara się na nich nie patrzyć. Po chwili drzwi znów się otworzyły.

\- Hej, Ron!

To znów rudowłosi bliźniacy.

\- Idziemy do przodu. Lee ma olbrzymią tarantulą.

\- Ok - mruknął pod nosem poinformowany

\- Hej Alex, czy my się przestawialiśmy? - zapytał drugi bliźniak - Ja to George, a to Fred. Weasleyowie. To Ron, nasz brat. To cześć - i wyszli

\- Który z was to Alex?

Wspomniany odgarnął włosy z czoła i rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho - Po prostu oni często robią dowcipy i myślałem... no wiecie...

Wskazał ręką czoło brązowookiego. Chłopak nerwowo wiercił się na siedzeniu.

\- A macie jakieś zwierzątko?

\- Sowy. Wysłaliśmy je do Hogwartu. Czemu miałaby dusić się w pociągu?

\- No... chyba macie racje.

Chłopak poczerwieniał i wpatrzył się w okno. On chyba nie miał zwierzątka, stwierdzili chłopcy i zdziwili się, gdy wyciągnął szczura.

\- Ja też mam. Nazywa się Parszywek. - Był on tłusty i szary, pogrążony w głębokim śnie.

Zielonooki spojrzał na zwierzątko i poczuł dziwne uczucie zagrożenia. Kazał sobie je zapamiętać wspomnieć o tym w liście do Lunia. Czas mijał, chłopcy przebrali się w szkolne szaty. Harry obserwował jak jego brat zyskuje prawdopodobnie pierwszego przyjaciela.

\- ... no i Vordemord... - wrócił myślami do przedziału w, którym cały czas trwała rozmowa i co dziwne nagle się urwała

\- Co się stało? - spytał zdziwiony Alex

\- Wypowiedziałeś imię Sam-Wisz-Kogo! - Ron powiedział to z mieszaniną strachu i podziwu

\- Co w tym dziwnego? Lord Vordemort. Vordemort. Śmierdzące, zabijające gówno mówiąc innymi słowami. Nie ma co się bać. Ludzie się go boją głównie tylko przez własne zachowanie... - zaczął tyradę Alex

\- Ale.. - zaczął i urwał Ron do drzwi do wagonu otworzyły się

Stanęła w nich uśmiechnięta kobieta z dołeczkami na policzkach.

\- Coś z wózka kochaneczki? - zapytała.

\- Ja mam... - rudowłosy wyciągnął kanapki i rozpakował jedną i zaczął jeść.

Harry zerwał się z siedzenia, a Alex popatrzył na niego.

\- Braciszku...

\- Wiem.

Chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach wyszedł na korytarz. Na wózku były Fasoli Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta, najlepsze balonówki Drooblego, czekoladowe żaby, paszteciki z dyni, beczułki, likworowe pałeczki i wiele innych. Kupił wszystkiego po trochu z dużą ilością czekoladowych żab i pałeczek i balonówek. Zapłacił za to piętnaście syklów i dwadzieścia kuntów. Wraz z brat większość czekoladowych żab, balonówek i pałeczek wsadzili do kufrów ale resztę zostawili. W tym czasie Ron patrząc na nich z zazdrością, jadł swoje kanapki. Gdy skączył, odwrócił wzrok na okno, od czasu do czasu zerkając przelotnie na nich. Starszy z braci złapał jedno z takich spojrzeń, popatrzył na brata, który kiwnął głową.

\- Poczęstujesz się... - wyciągnął do piegusa paszteciki

\- Co... Ale...

\- No bierz...

Ron się uśmiechnął i do przedziału wróciła radosna atmosfera.

\- Czekoladowe żaby... Brakuje mi Agryppy, a wy zbieracie karty? - spytał rudowłosy

\- Ja tak, ale Harry nie.

\- Ooo... Czemu?

Chłopak nic nie powiedział, tylko spojrzał przelotnie na pytającego i wziął kolejną żabę. Rozwinął i wyjął kartę, którą dał bratu.

\- Dumbledore. Znowu - stwierdził starszy bliźniak

\- Co tam w ogóle pisze? - spytał Harry

\- Nie wiesz? - twarz Rona wyrażała zdziwienie

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

\- **Albus Dumbledore. Obecny Dyrektor Hogwartu**. - zaczął czytać kartę Alex - **Przez wielu uważany za największego czarodzieja współczesności, Dumbledore znany jest szczególnie ze zwycięstwa nad czarnoksiężnikiem Grindwalem (1945), z odkrycia dwunastu sposobów wykorzystania smoczej krwi i ze swoich dzieł alchemicznych, napisanych wspólnie z Nicolasem Flamelem. Profesor Dumbledore lubi muzykę kameralną i kręgle.**

Na przeczytaną treść Harry tylko westchnął, przypominając sobie jaką bure dostał od rodziców i co ten psorek dodał od siebie. Wyciągnął rękę po kartę. Obejrzał ją z każdej strony i spojrzał na zdjęcie. Znów to dziwne uczucie, gdy on na ciebie patrzy. Przeszedł go dreszcz i szybko oddał kartę bratu. Jeśli ten profesor będzie go cisnął za to co było w dniu ich urodzin - ma przechlapane. Alex otworzył Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków, wsadził do środka rękę i:

\- Fuj! Sardynkowa.

A Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, zaś brat uśmiechnął się - jego plan rozbawienia brata, wypalił.

Zabawiali się próbując różnych smaków. Harry natrafił na agrestową, curry, malinową, trawiastą i nawet spróbował szarej fasolki. Okazało się, że to pieprzowa.

* * *

Mijał czas, podróż trwała. Drzwi do pociągu otworzyły się ponownie. Weszło przez nie troje chłopców. Ten blady chłopiec o platynowych włosach. A za nim dwaj chłopcy, wyglądający na jego goryli. Byli tędzy i mieli paskudne miny. Za nimi wszedł czarnoskóry chłopiec i jeszcze jeden - brązowowłosy chłopiec. Po przyjrzeniu się im dało się zauważyć, że czarnoskóry chłopiec ma wydatne kości policzkowe i podłużne lekko skośne oczy, a brązowowłosy wygląda na cherlawego i żylastego. Cała piątka była już w szatach Hogwartu. Przywitali się i podali swoje imiona: Blaise i Teodor. Jednak, gdy próbowali dalej ciągnąć rozmowę przeszkodził im chłopiec spotkany na ulicy Pokątnej.

\- A więc to prawda. W całym pociągu mówią, że w tym przedziale jest Alex Potter.. - powiedział, rozglądając się - A to ty?

Wspomniany mentalnie jęknął słysząc tę informację o nim, ale też przyjął chłodną postawę rozpoznając w nim młodego Lorda Malfoya.

\- To Crabble, a to Goyle - rzekł lekceważącym tonem. Harry'mu wydawało się, że to do niego nie pasuje. Jakby ten chłopiec cały czas grał. - A ja nazywam się Lord Junior Draco Malfoy.

Ron zakasłał lekko, co było próbą zamaskowania śmiechu.

\- Śmieszy cię moje imię? W każdym razie jest lepsze niż twoje. Wiem kim jesteś. Weasley. Wszyscy rudzi i piegowaci, mający więcej dzieci niż ich na to stać.

Rudowłosy zarumienił się, a Draco odwrócił się w stronę bliźniaków.

\- Wiecie, że niektóre rody czarodziejskie są lepsze niż inne, a ja mogę wam pomóc wam je odróżnić.

Wyciągnął do nich rękę, ale żaden z nich jej nie uścisnął.

\- Dzięki za propozycję, ale sam potrafię ocenić kto jest gorszy - powiedział chłodno Alex, coraz mniej lubił tego chłopca.

Policzki Malfoy poróżowiały lekko i odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego. okazało się, że ten nawet na nich nie patrzy tylko w okno. Jednak czując na sobie naglące spojrzenie Juniora i reszty, odwrócił się w ich stronę. popatrzył po obecnych, zatrzymując spojrzenie przez chwilę na przybyłych, zawłaszcza na Teodorze i Blaise. Słysząc ciche chrząknięcie Malfoya, odwrócił wzrok w jego stronę.Wpatrywał się prosto w jego platynowo-niebieskie oczy. Trwało to już dłuższą chwilę, a Harry nie odrywał spojrzenia od chłopca, który z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bladszy, jednak nie było tego widać ze względu na jego naturalną bladość. Draco gwałtownie mrugając, zerwał kontakt wzrokowy między nimi. Odwrócił się i wyszedł , a za nim ci dwaj goryle.

\- Wow, jeszcze nikt nie zmusił go spojrzeniem do wyjścia - w głosie Blaise było lekki podziw, który mieszał się z ulgą.

Harry skinął mu głową i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę okna. Po chwili reszta chłopców zaczęła rozmowę od czasu do czasu spoglądając na czarnowłosego chłopca. Kontrowersja trwała jakiś czas. Goście w przedziale, pożegnali się, popatrzyli chwilę na zielonookiego i wyszli.

* * *

Za oknem robiło się coraz bardziej dziko. Znikły pastwiska i pola, a pojawiły się lasy, ciemnozielone wzgórza i kręte rzeki.

Rozległo się pukanie i do przedziału wszedł pyzaty chłopiec, którego widzieli z babcią na peronie.

\- Witaj Lordzie Longbottom - powiedział cicho Harry.

\- Co..? A tak. Cześć Harry, widziałeś może ropuchę? Zgubiłem ją. Znowu.

\- Nie rozumiem czemu tak rozpaczasz to ropucha. Ja bym się sam jej pozbył - powiedział Ron bez zastanowienia, a Harry go kopnął.

\- Jak możesz... - warknął na niego - Nie martw się, znajdzie się - zwrócił się do Neville'a.

Chłopiec westchnął.

\- Mam nadzieję - i wyszedł.

\- Ron, nie mów tak więcej. Możesz kogoś zranić - syknął na niego Harry i przesunął się bliżej kufra, aby wyciągnąć z niego jedną z książek, które kupił dodatkowo. Otworzył ją na zaznaczonej stronie i zdawać się mogło, że nie zwraca uwagi co się dzieje dokoła niego.

W tym czasie Alex wyjaśnij pewną kwestię dotyczącą zachowania zielonookiego, które zdziwiło Rona i zeszli na temat Parszywka i zamierzali użyć czarów, żeby zmienić mu sierść na żółtą, kiedy do przedziału weszła dziewczynka w szacie Hogwartu w towarzystwie Neville'a, który też się już przebrał.

\- Widzieliście ropuchę? Neville zgubił swoją - głos miała nieco przemądrzały, mnóstwo gęstych, brązowych loków i wielkie przednie zęby.

\- Już mówiliśmy, że nie ma tu żadnej ropuchy - oświadczył Ron, ale dziewczyna nie słuchała wpatrzona w jego różdżkę.

\- Och, robisz czary? No to popatrzymy.

Usiadła, a Ron sprawiał wrażenie nieco zaskoczonego.

\- Eee.. No dobra.

Odchrząknął.

 _-_ Słoneczko, masełko, stokrotki żółciutkie Cyraneczko, żądełko, pieniążki złociutkie, Zamienice szczura tego, głupiego, tłustego, W szczura mądrego i całkiem żółtego!

Machnął różdżką ale nic się nie stało. Parszywek był nadal szary i nawet się nie obudził.

\- Jesteś pewny, że to prawdziwe zaklęcie? - spytała dziewczynka - To chyba nie najlepsze zaklęcie, co? A tak...

\- To zaklęcie jest dobre - powiedział Harry nie odrywając się od książki - Pamiętasz chyba, Alex, historię, którą opowiadał nam Łapa? To oni wymyślili to zaklęcie na Gi...

\- Harry, to znaczy, że... - przerwał mu Alex i sam urwał swoją wypowiedź.

\- Że Ron dobrze czarował tylko z szczurem jest coś nie tak.

Wszyscy w przedziale popatrzyli na istotę na kolanach chłopca o rudych włosach. Zwierzątko w rękach Rona, jakby czując na sobie te spojrzenia obudziło się i zaczęło piszczeć. Próbowało wyrwać się z rąk chłopca, co rusz odwracając łepek w stronę Harry'ego i Alexa. W końcu ugryzł Rona w palec, ten jęknął z bólu i gwałtownie wstał, zrzucając szczura. Na podłodze przedziału pojawił się mały człowieczek. Cała piątka, w tej samej chwili stanęła na fotelach, a dziewczynka spojrzała na postać i zaczęła krzyczeć. Na korytarzu na chwilę zapadła cisza, aby zaraz zaczął się tworzyć harmider, bo dziewczynka nie przestawała krzyczeć. Alex wraz z Harrym wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął w kierunku leżącego, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Pojawił się czerwony promień, który trafił człowieczka. Ten znieruchomiał, a zielonooki schował swoją różdżkę, w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata. Do przedziału wkroczył wysoki mężczyzna o brązowych włosach.

\- Co tu się... - zaczął ale szybko urwał gdy zobaczył postać na podłodze przedziału.

\- Przestań - powiedział do jedynej dziewczynki w przedziale. Wycelował różdżkę w kierunku człowieczka i trafił go kolejnym zaklęciem. Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka weszły kolejne osoby.

\- Merlinie... - każdy tak, reagował na mężczyznę na podłodze.

\- Czy któreś z was może wyjaśnić co właściwie się stało? - spytał mężczyzna, który znalazł się pierwszy w ich przedziale.

Uczniowie w przedziale spojrzeli po sobie, dziewczynka otwierała usta by już powiedzieć co się stało, gdy uprzedził ją Alex:

\- Rozmawialiśmy o Hogwardzie i w jakim domu możemy się znaleźć, gdy nagle szczur Rona, który siedział mu na kolanach i wtedy szczur.. znaczy ten animag zmienił się w _jego_ -wskazał małego mężczyznę na podłodze

\- A ty nazywasz się...

\- Alex. Alex Potter...

\- Potter? Ten Potter?

\- Tak. To mój brat, Harry - wskazał na Harr'ego - Ron - pokazał rudowłosego, który był blady jak ściana -Neville - pyzaty chłopiec podobnie jak Ron był strasznie blady - i... jak się nazywasz?

\- Hermina Granger - odpowiedziała drżącym głosem brązowowłosa - Proszę pana czy to...

\- Obawiam się, że tak dziecko zabierzemy go i ktoś z wami tu zastanie. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Pięcioro dzieci zgodnie pokiwali głowami siadając, jednak wciąż będąc w szoku. Obok Hermiony usiadła blondynka.Mężczyzna o niebieskich oczach rzucił zaklęciem w stronę człowieczka i jego ciało oplotło liny. Przybyli rzucili na niego kolejne zaklęcie i wszyscy przybyli weszli wraz z związanym. Na korytarzu rozległo się kilka krzyków, zapewne kiedy rozpoznano związanego człowieka. Po chwili było czuć jak pociąg gwałtownie przyśpiesza. Kobieta obecna w przedziale, starała się aby dzieci zachęcić do rozmowy, a ci uparcie milczeli. W końcu jednak zaprzestała starań i kontynuowali podróż w ciszy. Po godzinie do przedziału przyszła kobieta. Poinformowała ich, że aurorzy zostali powiadomieni i kiedy tylko dotrą do Hogwartu, zostanie _on_ zabrany. Zaś uczniowie będą mieli eskortę do szkoły w postaci autorów. Na końcu poinformowała ich, że za pięć minut będą w Hogwardzie i opuściła przedział.

* * *

W rozdziale są fragmenty użyte z ,,Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny''.


	5. 4 Ceremonia Przydziału

Dziś również i czwarty rozdział. Oto on!

Rozdział 4

Ceremonia Przydziału

Przez korytarz przetoczył się głos:

\- Za pięć minut będziemy w Hogwardzie. Proszę zostawić bagaże w pociągu, zostaną zabrane do szkoły osobno.

Pociąg się zwalniał. Alex poczuł ucisk w brzuchu, kiedy w końcu zatrzymał się. Opuścili przedział i dołączyli do tłumu na korytarzu. Kobieta, która była z nimi w przedziale odłączyła się Wszyscy pchali się do drzwi i wyskakiwali na wąski, ciemny peron. Kasztanowowłosy zadrżał z zimna, wieczór był zimny. Nad głowami uczniów pojawiła się chybocząca lampa i Harry usłyszał znajomy głos:

\- Piszoroczni! Piszoroczni tutaj!

Znad morza głów, wystawała włochata głowa Hagrida.

\- Są jeszcze jacyś piszoroczni? Nie? To za mną. Patrzeć pod nogi.

Było ciemno, lecz gdy Harry się odwrócił było widać ludzi w pelerynach.

 _Aurory_ \- pomyślał.

Ślizgając się i potykając, ruszyli za gajowym po czym co wyglądało jak stromą i wąską ścieżkę. Wydawało się, że idą przez las. Nikt wiele nie mówił. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że w pociągu złapano zdrajcę Tajemnicy Potterów.

\- Zaraz zobaczycie Hogwart! - krzyknął Hagrid przez ramię. - Zaraz za tym zakrętem.

Rozległo się głośne: ,,Ooooooooch!" Wąska ścieżka wyprowadziła ich na skraj wielkiego jeziora. Po drugiej stronie, osadzony na wysokiej górze, z rozjarzonymi oknami na tle gwieździstego nieba, wznosił się zamek z wieloma basztami i wieżyczkami.

\- Do każdej łodzi po pięć! Ani więcej! - zawołał Hagrid, wskazując na flotyllę łódeczek przy brzegu. Bliźniacy, Ron, Hermiona i Neville weszli razem do łódki.

\- Wszyscy? - krzyknął Hagrid z swojej łódki. - To... NAPRZÓD!

I cała flotylla łódek natychmiast pomknęła przez gładkim lustrze wody. Wszyscy zamilkli, patrząc się na wielki zamek. Piętrzył się coraz wyżej i wyżej, w miarę jak zbliżali się do urwiska, na którego szczycie był osadzony. Łódki przepłynęły pod kurtyną bluszczu i teraz popłynęli ciemnym tunelem, wiodącym najwyraźniej pod zamek, aż dotarli do czegoś w rodzaju podziemnej przystani, gdzie wyszli z łódek na skaliste, pokryte oczkami nabrzeże.

\- Hej! Czyja to ropucha? - zapytał Hagrid, który sprawdzał łodzie, kiedy z nich wysiedli.

-Teodora! - krzyknął uradowany Neville, wyciągając ręce.

Potem ruszyli w górę wydrążonym w skale korytarzem, idąc prawie po omacku za lampą Hagrida, aż w końcu wyszli na gładką, wilgotną murawę w cieniu zamku. Wspięli się po kamiennych stopniach i stłoczyli wokół olbrzymiej dębowej bramy.

\- Wszyscy są? A ty masz swoją ropuchę?

Hagrid uniósł swoją wielką pięść i trzykrotnie uderzył w nią w bramę zamku. Ta natychmiast się otworzyła. Stała w niej wysoka, czarnowłosa czarownica w szmaragdowozielonej szacie. Miała srogą twarz i Alex pomyślał, że to nie jest osoba, obok której można przejść obojętnie.

\- Pirszoroczni, pani profesor McGonagall - oznajmił Hagrid.

\- Dziękuje ci, Hagridzie. Sama ich stąd zabiorę.

Otworzyła szerzej drzwi. Sala wejściowa była tak wielka, że zmieściłby się w niej cały dom Dursleyów. Płonące pochodnie oświetlały kamienne ściany, podobnie jak w podziemiach Gringotta, sklepienie ginęło w mroku, a wspaniałe marmurowe schody wiodły na piętro. Ruszyli za profesor McGonagall po kamiennej posadzce. Zza drzwi po prawej stronie dochodził ożywiony gwar, więc to tam musi być już reszta uczniów, ale profesor McGonagall zaprowadziła ich do pustej komnaty z drugiej strony. Stłoczyli się w niej, rozglądając się niepewnie wokół siebie.

\- Witajcie w zamku Hogwart - powiedziała profesor McGonagall. - Bankiet rozpoczynający nowy rok niedługo się zacznie, ale nim zajmiecie swoje miejsca w Wielkiej Sali, zostaniecie przydzieleni do domów. Ceremonia przydziału jest bardzo ważna, ponieważ podczas całego pobytu w Hogwardzie wasz dom będzie czymś rodzaju rodziny. Będziecie mieć zajęcia razem z innymi mieszkańcami waszego domu, będziecie spać z nimi w dormitorium i spędzać czas wolny w pokoju wspólnym.

\- Są cztery domy: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Każdy dom ma swoją zaszczytną historię i z każdego wyszli na świat słynni czarodzieje i znakomite czarodziejki. Tu, w Hogwardzie, wasze osiągnięcia będą chlubą waszego domu, zyskując punkty, a wasze przewinienia będą hańbą waszego domu, który przez was utraci część punktów. Dom, który osiągnie najwyższą liczbę punktów przy końcu roku, zdobędzie Puchar Domów, co jest wielkim zaszczytem. Mam nadzieję, że każdy z was będzie wierne swojemu domowi, bez względu na to, do którego zostanie przydzielone. Ceremonia przydziału odbędzie się za pewien czas związku z dzisiejszym wydarzeniem.

Część uczniów poczuła dreszcze na te słowa. No, bo przecież nie na co dzień Śmieciożerca, którego wszyscy aurory szukają, zostaje złapany i to w takich okolicznościach.

\- Zalecam abyście wykorzystali ten czas do zadbania o swój wygląd.

Jej spojrzenie spoczęło na umorusanym nosie Rona, a Alex nerwowo przygładził włosy.

\- Wrócę, kiedy będzie wszystko gotowe. - oznajmiła - Proszę zachować spokój.

I wyszła z komnaty. Alex przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na spokojnego brata. _Merlinie, jak może on być spokojny? I to po tym co się dzisiaj wydarzyło?_ Potem spojrzał na poznanego rudzielca, który wycierał nos.

\- Jak myślisz, w jaki sposób nas przydzielą? - zapytał go.

\- Chyba stosują jakiś test. Fred mówił, że to boli jak nie wiem co, ale on na pewno żartował.

Aleksowi podskoczyło serce. _Test? I to przed całą szkołą. Boli?_ Nikt się nie odzywał z wyjątkiem Hermiony, która opowiadała o zaklęciach, których się nauczyła, i zastanawiającej się, które z nich będzie jej teraz potrzebne. Alex starał się jej nie słuchać. Jeszcze nigdy nie był taki zdenerwowany, a za chwilę McGonagall miała wrócić. Nagle usłyszał wrzask. Spojrzał w stronę, z której słyszał krzyk i zobaczył około dwudziestu duchów. Lekko przezroczyste z delikatną bielą, szybowały, rozmawiając między sobą i nie zwracały na nic uwagi. Kasztanowowłosy usłyszał Irytkowi i już wiedział o co się spierają.

\- Nowi studenci! - rozległ się głos ducha grubego ale małego mnicha. - Czekacie na przydział? Moim starym domem jest Hufflepuff! Może tam się spotkamy.

\- Idziemy! - rozległ się ostry głos. - Ceremonia przydziału zaraz się rozpocznie.

Kobieta wróciła, a duchy wsiąkały w ścianę.

\- Ustawić się w rzędzie i iść za mną - poleciła czarnowłosa kobieta.

Z komnaty wyszli gęsiego, przeszli przez salę wejściową i przez podwójne drzwi wkroczyli do Wielkiej Sali.

Pierwszoroczni byli zdenerwowani, przestraszeni jak wszystkie poprzednie pierwsze klasy, zaś reszta była zaniepokojona pojawieniem się poszukiwanego zdrajcy, ale też pełna podziwu dla szybkiej pracy aurarów. Zwłaszcza, że pojawił się sam Lord Potter i Lord Black. Znani i poważani przez wszystkich. Gdy bliźniacy przekroczywszy próg, zaczęli się rozglądać. Alex widząc swojego ojca i Łapę przy stole, stojącym na podwyższeniu, jęknął cicho, na co jego brat, uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Wielką Salę oświetlały tysiące świec unoszących się w powietrzu nad czterema długimi stołami za którymi siedziała reszta uczniów. Stoły były zastawione lśniącymi złotymi talerzami i pucharami. U szczytu, na podium stał jeszcze jeden długi stół, przy którym zasiadali nauczyciele. To tam zaprowadziła ich profesor McGonagall i kazała im się zatrzymać w szeregu, twarzami do reszty uczniów. W migotliwym blasku świec wpatrzone w nich twarze wyglądały jak blade lampiony. Tu i tam między uczniami połyskiwały srebrną poświatą duchy. Harry popatrzył w górę, chcąc się upewnić czy Tonks mówiła prawdę. Zobaczył aksamitnoczarne sklepienie upstrzone gwiazdami. Usłyszał,szept Hermiony, koło swego ucha:

\- Jest zaczarowane.. żeby wyglądało jak prawdziwe niebo.

Czytałam o tym w książce o historii Hogwartu.

Alex uśmiechnął się na te słowa. A jednak ktoś przeczytał _Historię Hogwartu_. Czując dotyk na ramieniu, odwrócił się. Zobaczył brata, wskazującego profesor McGonagall, ustawiającą przed ich grupą stołek o czterech nogach. Na stołku spoczywała spiczasta tiara czarodziejska, wystrzępiona, połatana i okropnie brudna. Rozejrzał się. Wszyscy patrzyli na tiarę, więc i on utkwił w niej wzrok. Przez kilka sekund panowała głucha cisza. A potem tiara drygnęła. Szew w pobliżu krawędzi rozpruł się szeroko jak otwarte usta i tiara zaczęła śpiewać:

 _Może nie jestem śliczna,_

 _Może i łach ze mnie stary,_

 _Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał,_

 _Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz tiary._

 _Możecie mieć meloniki,_

 _Możecie mieć panamy,_

 _Lecz jam jest Tiara Losu,_

 _Co jeszcze nie jest zbadany._

 _Choćbyś swą głowę schował_

 _Pod pachę albo w piasek,_

 _I tak poznam kim jesteś,_

 _Bo dla mnie nie ma masek._

 _Śmiało, dzielna młodzieży,_

 _Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,_

 _A ja wam powiem,_

 _Gdzie odtąd zamieszkacie._

 _Może w Gryffindorze,_

 _Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota,_

 _Gdzie króluje odwaga_

 _I do wyczynów ochota._

 _A może w Huffepuffie,_

 _Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają,_

 _Gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi_

 _Hogwarta szkoły są chwałą._

 _A może w Ravenclawie_

 _Zamieszkać wam wypadanie_

 _Tam płonie lampa wiedzy,_

 _Tam mędrcem będziesz snadnie._

 _A jeśli chcecie zdobyć_

 _Druchów gotowych na wiele,_

 _To czeka was Slytherin,_

 _Gdzie cenią sobie fortele._

 _Więc bez lęku mnie wkładajcie,_

 _Jam jest Myśląca Tiara,_

 _Los wam wyznaczę na starcie!_

Sala rozbrzmiała oklaskami oraz okrzykami, kiedy tiara skączyła śpiewać. Potem skłoniła się przed każdym z czterech stołów i ponownie znieruchomiała.

\- Zabiję Freda! - szepnął Ron - Musimy tylko przymierzyć ten kapelusz.

Profesor McGonagall stanęła obok stołka, trzymając w ręku długi zwój pergaminu i wyraźnym głosem powiedziała:

\- Gdy nazwisko i imię zostanie wyczytane, ta osoba nakłada tiarę i siada na stołku. Abbott, Hanna!

Z szeregu wystąpiła dziewczynka o różowej buzi i jasnych mysich ogonkach, nałożyła tiarę, która opadła jej prawie na nos i usiadła. Chwilę później...

-HUFFLEPUFF- krzyknęła tiara.

Przy stole po prawej stronie, nad którym wisiał herb z borsukiem rozległy się okrzyki i oklaski. Hanna podreptała do niego i usiadła.

\- Bones, Susan!

\- HUFFLEPUFF! - wrzasnęła ponownie tiara i koło Hanny usiadła Susan.

-Bott, Terry

\- RAVENCLAW!

Tym razem rozległy się wiwaty przy drugim stole na lewo, gdzie kilka osób powstało, by uścisnąć rękę Terry'emu. „Brocklehurst, Mandy" też powędrowała do Ravenclawu.

-Brown, Lavender!

-GRYFFINDOR!

Ona jako pierwsza to tego domu, co wywołało burzę oklasków przy krańcowym stole po lewej stronie. Harry dostrzegł tam rudych bliźniaków.

-Bulstrode, Millicenta!

-SLYTHERIN!

Może to skutek zbyt bujnej wyobraźni, po tym wszystkim, co usłyszał Alex, ale mieszkańcy tego domu wydali mu się jacyś nieprzyjemni.

\- Granger, Hermiona!

Hermiona prawie podbiegła do stołka i szybko wcisnęła tiarę na głowę.

\- GRYFFINDOR! - krzyknęła tiara.

Ron skrzywił się i jęknął, co u zielonookiego wywołało śmiech, który stłumił zanim wyrwał się z jego ust.

Lord Longbottom trafił do Gryffindoru, jednak długo siedział na stołku zanim tiara zdecydowała się do jakiego domu go przydzielić. Lord Junior Malfoy trafił do:

\- SLYTHERIN!

Pozostało ich już niewielu. Moon... Nott... Parkinson... potem para bliźniaczek, Patii i Patii... potem Perks Sally Anna...

I wreszcie

\- Potter, Alex.

W Wielkiej Sali zaczęły się szepty.

\- Potter? Tak powiedziała?

\- Ten Potter?

Kasztanowowłosy szedł w stronę stołka, a niemal każdy wyciągał głowę znad stołu by go zobaczyć. Usiadł i jeszcze zanim kapelusz opadł mu na oczy zobaczył twarze wpatrzone w niego, a potem czarne wnętrze tiary.

\- Hmm.. Gdzie by cię przydzielić... Umysł tęgi, odwagi nie mało, sprytu również nie jesteś pozbawiony... i przeświadczenie, że musisz się opiekować... Interesujące... Strażnik? Dawno nie było tu Strażników..

Alex poczuł jakby poszukanie w swoim umyśle.

\- Hmm.. To wyjaśnia twoją opiekuńczość.. a więc niech będzie:

\- GRYFFINDOR!

To ostatnie słowo tiara wykrzyczała na całą salę, a ta wybuchła najgłośniejszymi jak dotąd wiwatami. Zdjął ją i niepewnie ruszył w stronę stołu, a tam został przywitany przez prefekta, który wstał i uścisnął mu serdecznie rękę. Bliźniacy spotkani w pociągu, ryczeli: „Mamy Pottera! Mamy Pottera!". Brązowooki usiadł spoglądając na stół prezydialny, przy którym na końcu siedział Hagrid i uniósł kciuk do góry, uśmiechając się. . A pośrodku, na wielkim złotym krześle z oparciami siedział sam Dumbledore, poznał go natychmiast. Obok dyrektora siedział jego ojciec, który uśmiechał się pewnie z triumfem w oczach. Obejrzał się na brata i resztę osób pozostałych do przydziału. Jeszcze tylko pięć osób nie miało przydziału, w tym jego bliźniak.

\- Potter, Harry. - szepty przy stołach zmalały nieco, kiedy wyczytano to nazwisko. No bo młodszy brat Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, nie jest tak interesujący jak on sam.

Harry spokojnie podszedł do stołka. Był przyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania, a nawet mu ono nie przeszkadzało. Nie cierpiał być w centrum uwagi.

McGonagall włożyła tiarę na jego głowę. Gdy ta opadła na jego głowę, zasłaniając oczy, poczuł delikatne mrowienie na całym ciele i równocześnie rozległ się głos:

\- _NARESZCIE!_

Na sali zapadła grobowa cisza i wszystkie twarze odwróciły się w stronę chłopca z Tiarą Przydziału na głowie, a ten tego nie widział. Czuł jak mrowienie się nasila, słyszał ciche, radosne głosy męskie oraz żeńskie i po chwili znów rozległ się głos tiary:

 _Czwórka cała dziś oniemiała,_

 _Gdy potomka swego wreszcie spotkała._

 _Czwórka cała na ciebie czekała_

 _Lat bez miara_

 _Czwórka cała doczekać się ciebie_

 _Już nie może._

 _Lecz ty sam zdecydować masz._

 _Jakie przeznaczenie twe, wiesz -_

 _Lecz sam decydujesz_

 _Czy je chcesz!_

 _Dziecino mała,_

 _Ty wybrana!_

 _Dziecko Hogwartu wyczekiwane!_

 _Czwórka czeka na ciebie,_

 _By w Hogwardzie Cię powitać!_

 _Więc nie przedłużam_

 _I Cię im przekazuje,_

 _Boś ty od dzisiaj_

 _Hogwartu Dziecię._

Cisza w Wielkiej Sali zdawała się wyrażać wszystko. Twarze obecnych również. Zdziwienie, niemal szok. Mijały minuty i niektórzy zaczęli się przebudzać, a ich twarze wyrażały zaciekawienie. Mimo, że tiara już dawno zamilkła, w sali wciąż brzmiała pieśń. Jednak była bardziej dźwiękiem niż słowem. Harry wstał z stołka, zdjął kapelusz i wręczył go oniemiałej kobiecie. Ta odruchowo go wzięła, przyglądając się mu. Chłopiec miał jakby zamglone oczy, jednak zdawał się być świadomy co się włoku niego dzieje. Nie zdążyła zobaczyć nic więcej, bo zielonooki odwrócił się i szedł w stronę stołów. Dźwięki brzmiały coraz głośniej, zdawały się wydobywać z stołów. Nagle melodia zmieniła się jakby w oczekiwaniu na coś. I wtedy z każdego szczytu stołu wyszło zwierzę, które migotały w kolorach domu jakiego był mebel. Srebnozielony wąż, żółtoczarny borsuk i złotoczerwony lew oraz niebieskoszary sokół. Zbliżały się do Harry'ego, który widząc je zawrócił i ponownie podszedł do McGonagall. Ta patrzyła to na niego to na zbliżające się, migoczące kolorami zwierzęta. Harry spojrzał znacząco na kobietę, a ona znów założyła mu kapelusz na głowę. Zwierzęta zaczęły się zmniejszać, każde z nich miało wielkość kota. Gdy były już przy Harrym - zależności jakie mieli kończyny - biegli, pęzali i latali włoku niego. Coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż byli tylko smugami kolorów włoku chłopca. Dźwięki szybkie i głośne, nagle ustały i zapadła cisza, a zielonooki znikł wraz z tiarą.

* * *

Cisza trwała. Wydawało się, że minęła wieczność, a to było zaledwie kilka minut. Uczniowie otrząsnęli się z zdziwienia i zaczęli wymieniać uwagi. Czarodzieje siedzący za stołem, na podwyższeniu patrzyli na rozmawiających nie wiedząc co robić, a rozmowy były coraz głośniejsze.

Alex Potter siedział oniemiały. _Co się stało z jego bratem?_

Rozglądał się zdziwiony w poszukiwaniu bliźniaka. Ceremonia Przydziału nie mogła trwać dalej bez tiary, która zniknęła wraz z jego bratem. Na sali trwały rozmowy, a McGonagall po krótkiej rozmowie z dyrektorem, rozmawiała z pierwszorocznymi, którzy zostali bez przydziału, a wśród nich Ron. Minęła jakaś godzina, a może dwie gdy nagle znów pojawiło się światło, oślepiające wszystkich. Gdy przyblakło, wszyscy obecni otworzyli oczy, których zaraz pojawiło się ogromne zdziwienie.

Harry wrócił i miał tiarę na głowie ale nie był sam. Wraz z nim pojawiał się czwórka wysokich osób, każda z nich miało peleryny, które zdobiło zwierzę. Najwyższa osoba miała czarną pelerynę z Lwem, następna po nim również czarną z Wężem, a pozostałe dwie były równe ale niższe od swych towarzyszy. Miały białe peleryny. Zakapturzona postać przy najwyższej osobie miała pelerynę z sokołem, a ta przy drugiej osobie z borsukiem. Wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali zrozumieli kim jest owa czwórka. Założyciele! _Tylko jak to się stało, że oni tu są?_

Harry zdjął tiarę przydziału, która zaraz znalazła się w ręku profesor McGonagall.

\- Kontynuujcie. - rozległ się głęboki, melodyjny męski głos.

Obecni popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni ale zastępca dyrektora, podjęła się ponownie swoich obowiązków:

\- Thomas, Dean!

\- GRYFFINDOR!

Członkowie magicznego społeczeństwa zebrani w sali spojrzeli na przybyłych oczekując jakieś reakcji, jednak tak się nie stało. Zamiast tego zobaczyli jak owa piątka kieruje się na przeciwną stronę sali. Ceremonia trwała dalej.

Turpin, Lisa, trafiła do Ravenclawu, a potem nadeszła kolej na Rona, który już nie był po prostu blady, ale bladozielony. Alex skrzyżował palce pod stołem, a w chwilę później tiara oznajmiła donośnym głosem:

\- GRYFFINDOR!

Zabini, Blaise" został przydzielony do Slytherinu, a profesor McGonagall zwinęła pergamin i zabrała Tiarę Przydziału.

Głowy odwróciły się w stronę dyrektora, który zawsze w tym momencie wygłaszał jakąś mowę. Ten patrzył na nadal idącą piątkę, a ta zatrzymała się pod przeciwległą ścianą. Osoby mające peleryny uniosły lekko prawą rękę i wygląd sali się zmienił.

\- Tak lepiej. - stwierdził śpiewny kobiecy głos.

Każdy stół domu był przystrojony jego barwami. Od obrusu po talerze i sztućce.A nad stołami unosił się mglisty obraz zwierzęcia, który był symbolem domu. Stół prezydialny nie zmienił się, ale nie stał już na podium. Przybył jeszcze jeden stół. Stał on zaraz przy Założycielach i Harry tak, że mogli przy nim usiąść w każdej chwili. Był on przystrojony herbem Hogwartu i miał tylko pięć krzeseł. Krzesła miały herby domów, a środkowe miało herb Hogwartu. Stojący przy stole usiedli skierowali swe twarze na stół, przy którym siedział Dumbledore. Ten widząc ich spojrzenie na sobie, wstał, rozłożył szeroko ramiona i zawołał:

\- Witajcie!

\- Witajcie w nowym roku szkolnym w Hogwarcie! Zanim rozpoczniemy nasz bankiet, chciałbym wam powiedzieć kilka słów. A oto one: Głupol! Mazgaj! Śmieć! Obsuw! Dziękuję wam!

Usiadł i rozległy się oklaski i wiwaty. A na stołach pojawiły się dania.

* * *

W rozdziale są fragmenty użyte z ,,Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny''.


	6. 5 Dziecko Hogwartu

Witam was kolejnym rozdziałem.

Wiem, że dawno mnie nie było ale mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się nowy rozdział.

 **Rozdział 5**

 ** _ **,,**_ _ **Dziecko Hogwartu"**_**

W Wielkiej Sali poziom rozmów był większy niż kiedykolwiek. Mimo, że trwał posiłek, szepty nie ustawał. Nie obyło się też bez oglądania na tył sali, na nowy stół przy którym siedzieli Założyciele i Harry Potter. Nikt się nie spodziewał, że ten cichy, drobny i niepozorny chłopiec jest kimś tak ważnym.

Brat bliźniak Harry'ego spoglądał na niego co jakiś czas, by upewnić się czy nic mu nie jest. Nie widząc nic podejrzanego, powoli uspokajał się po nagłym zniknięciu brata i ponownym - równie niespodziewanym - pojawieniu się z powrotem.  
Od chwili przydziału Rona do Gryffindoru cieszył się, że będzie miał przyjaciela ale martwił się o brata. Cały czas był zaczepiany i zagadywany przez członków swojego domu. Każdy chciał zamienić z nim chociaż kilka słów. Szczególnie uczniowie z siódmego roku.  
\- Och! Wiem kim jesteś! - krzyknął Ron, odrywając go od rozmowy z drugoroczną, Katie Bell.  
Spojrzał w stronę kolegi, a ten patrzył na srebrzystą postać ducha w kryzie.  
\- Ty to Prawie Bezgłowy Nick! - zawołał ponownie rudzielec.  
\- Wolę, gdy by zwracano się do mnie Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington - zaczął duch, ale przerwał mu inny chłopiec z lewej strony Lorda Longbottana.  
\- A jak można być prawie bezgłowy? - okazał się nim Seamus Finnigan o piaskowych włosach.  
Duch zrobił urażoną minę i powiedział ze złością:  
\- A można. O _tak_. - I złapał się za lewe ucho, pociągnął i.. głowa przechyliła się na bok spoczywając na jego ramieniu, jakby była na zawiasach _._  
 _Czyżby ktoś próbował odciąć m_ _u głowę i nie zrobił tego poprawnie?_ \- pomyślał rozbawiony Alex, ale nic nie powiedział, bo wiedział, że to by było nietaktowne. _Potterowie zawsze zachowują się taktownie_. Drygnął, gdy przypomniał sobie jedno z kazań matki na temat zachowania, na szczęście nikt tego nie zauważył.  
Duch patrzył zadowolony na nowych uczniów Gryffindoru, którzy patrzyli na niego zdumieni i umieścił głowę z powrotem na karku.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że w tym roku nasz dom zdobędzie mistrzostwo, bo Krwawy Baron puszy się i trudno z nim wytrzymać... - brązowooki spojrzał na stół nad którym unosił się wąż. Przy stole siedział obok Lorda Juniora Malfoya straszliwy duch z pustymi, bladymi oczami i ponurą twarzą, którego szaty były zbryzgane srebrną krwią. - Baron rezyduje w Slytherinie.. Odkąd Ślizgoni... to znaczy mieszkańcy Slytherinu... zdobyli puchar minęło sześć lat i nadal go nie oddali. Tak strasznie się puszy.. - Alex przestał już słuchać ducha, bo pojawiły się desery.  
Nałożył sobie ciasto migdałowe i wziął do ręki pucharek różnych rodzajów lodów, słuchając jednym uchem rozmowy na temat koligacji rodzinnych.  
-... pół na pół - powiedział Seamus - Mama powie.. po ślubie i tro... nim wstrząsnęło, nie powiem.  
Osoby przy stole wybuchły śmiechem.  
\- A ty Neville? - zapytał Ron, a kasztanowowłosy raptownie podniósł głowę i wbił wzrok w pyzatego chłopca, który o dziwo nie patrzył na nich tylko na stół przy którym siedział Harry.  
\- Ej, słyszysz nas? - zawołał Dean, a chłopiec gwałtownie zamrugał.  
\- Co.. a tak słyszę was... O co pytaliście? - zapytał cicho.  
\- O twoją rodziców, to przecież jasne! - zawołali chłopcy.  
Pyzaty zesztywniał i jeszcze ciszej niż wcześniej wyszeptał:  
\- Oboje są czarodziejami, tata był aurrorem... Był świetny.. znaczy tak mówiła mi babcia..  
\- Babcia ci mówiła? Ale przecież ty mówiłeś, że są... - zaczął Seamus ale urwał sycząc na Aleksa, który szturchnął go - O co ci.. - i znów urwał widząc jego wzrok.  
Alex spojrzał na młodego Lorda, który skulił się na swoim miejscu i więcej tego wieczoru się nie odezwał, patrzył tylko od czasu do czasu na bliźniaka brązowowłosego.

* * *

Wbrew pozorom, na drugim sali, nie trwał posiłek, lecz rozmowa skryta za iluzją. Zajęci rozmową, nie zwracani uwagi na osoby w sali.  
Obecni przy stole rozmawiali cicho o edukacji Harry'ego. Na każde zajęcia miał chodzić z innym domem, aby poznać każdy z nich. Ich zalety i ich wady.  
Aktualnie układali jego plan lekcji.  
Jedenastolatek zerknął na stół prezydialny i powiódł spojrzeniem po nauczycielach tej szkoły.  
Na samym końcu, najbliżej stołu Gryffindoru, siedział Hagrid, który uśmiechnął się widząc jego spojrzenie. Obok niego siedziała przysadzista czarownica. _Wygląda na miłą_ \- pomyślał. Następnie siedział mężczyzna, który miał ponury wygląd twarzy i osobliwy purpurowy turban na głowie. Sal powiedział, że to profesor Quirrell (czy należy wspomnieć, że wyrażał się o nim z lekceważeniem?). Kolejne osoby, to były trzy czarownice, które ze sobą rozmawiały ale nie przyglądał im się dokładnie, bo Hel powiedziała, że w tym roku i następnym na pewno nie będą go uczyć. Następna była kobieta o krótkich, szarych włosach i żółtych jastrzębich oczach. Obok niej siedziało dwoje mężczyzn. Starszy z nich rozmawiał z niskim, wąsatym mężczyzną. A ten maleńki profesor, okazał się być nauczycielem Zaklęć. Pomiędzy nim a kobietą, która wprowadziła pierwszy rocznik do Wielkiej Sali, siedział wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna o zimnym spojrzeniu. Jego oczy czarne i puste jak ciemne, niekończące się tunele. Chłopiec wiedział kim jest ten mężczyzna i widząc go cieszył się na myśl wspólnych lekcji. Uśmiechnął się lekko, do niego, lecz ten nie zmienił swojej postawy ani trochę - ktoś kto obserwowałby tę jednostronną wymianę uśmiechów, mógłby powiedzieć, że czarnowłosy tego nie zauważył lub, że zignorował ucznia, lecz Harry wiedział swoje. Profesor McGonagall siedziała obok dyrektora. Wydawała na surowa i wyglądała na osobę, której nie da się oszukać. Osobom, które siedziały dalej, nie przyglądał się, bo to byli aurrorzy z MM. Ale chłopak puścił oczko do chrzestnego, co ten odwzajemnił.

Harry był chętny do nauki i interesował się różnymi dziedzinami ale na razie musiał się zadowolić tymi podstawowymi, którymi były: Zaklęcia, Astronomia, Zielarstwo, Historia Magii - Rowena mruczała coś pod nosem, gdy zaczęli wspominać ten przedmiot. Mówiła coś o zatajających prawdę głupcach - Transmutacja, Eliksiry, Obrona Przed Czarną Magią - tym razem to Sal narzekał na niekompetencję Dumbledora, jeśli chodzi o wybór nauczycieli - no i oczywiście lekcje Latania na miotle.  
Szczególnie to ostatnie wywołało śmiech u całej piątki, ponieważ zielonooki, wysoko w górze czuł się jak ryba w wodzie. Hel śmiała się, że gdyby nie była tego pewna, że jest inaczej, to twierdziłaby, że on urodził się na miotle.  
Zastanawiali się też w jakim domu należy go umieść by żaden nie czuł się pokrzywdzony tylko równy wobec innych. Po dłuższym czasie postanowili, że umieszczą go w _Esencji Tysiąca Barw_.

Nagle Harry poczuł ostry, piekący ból w czole. Syknął niemal bezgłośnie:  
\- Aułu!  
I podniósł gwałtownie głowę. Jego spojrzenie spotkało się z oczyma profesora od OPCM. Ból minął tak samo szybko jak się pojawił, bynajmniej chłopak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś jest nie tak.  
Drygnął, gdy poczuł, że ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Odwrócił się do tej osoby i zobaczył Gryffindora,siedzącego obok niego. Ten patrzył na niego szarymi oczami, w których malowała się powaga i jakby..ostrzeżenie.

 _U_ _ważaj na niego. Strzeż się jego i pilnuj się, gdy jest w pobliżu_.

Ponownie drygnął.  
Mógłby przysiąść, że przed chwilą słyszał jakiś głos w głowie. I był pewny, że to głos Godryka. Ale przecież on nie odezwał się ani razu odkąd ich zobaczył w tamtym pomieszczeniu. Nawet sam się nie przestawiał tylko zrobiła to za niego Rowena.  
A teraz co?  
Słyszał jego głos.  
Tego był pewny ale dlaczego dopiero teraz i czemu słyszał go tylko w swojej głowie?  
\- Harry...?  
Zamyślony chłopak odwrócił się w stronę głosu.  
To była Helga.  
\- W porządku..?  
Zielonooki niepewnie pokiwał głową, ponownie odwracając się do założyciela domu Lwa. To sprawiło, że pozostała trójka wzięła nowy, gwałtowny wdech.  
\- Gryf ci coś powiedział, prawda? - usłyszał głos Sala  
Znów pokiwał głową, nie odwracając głowy, patrząc na najwyższego mężczyznę w sali zamyślonym wzrokiem.  
\- Cokolwiek ci powiedziała lepiej zastosuj się to tego. Gryf rzadko się odzywa ale jak już to robi to lepiej go nie ignorować.  
Powiedział to tak poważnym tonem, że Harry gwałtownie odwrócił się w jego stronę, patrząc w jego oczy, zaskoczony.  
Chłopak patrzył w jego oczy, które mimo odbijających się w nich świec, wydawały się być czarą otchłanią bez dna. Miał wrażenie, że zanim Slytherin odwrócił wzrok minęła wieczność. A zrobił to tylko dlatego, że Rowena zadała mu pytanie.  
\- A co jeśli dostanie się do jakieś drużyny quidditcha?  
\- Według mnie to proste. - powiedział jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie - Na każdym meczu będzie w innej drużynie. Nie będzie mógł być w żadnym meczu dwa razy pod rząd w tym samym domu. Na przykład: najpierw z Slytherinem, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor i Ravenclaw.  
\- A niby czemu mój dom ma być ostatni? - spytała oburzona Ravenclaw  
\- Merlinie, to tylko przykład, jak ci nie pasuje to zamień się z domem Gryfa - warknął Salazar  
\- Taki układ można by też wykorzystać do zdobywania punktów. Jeden tydzień punkty do domu Sala, potem niech będzie twój dom Roweno - uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie Helga na krzywiącą się Rav - potem mój i Gryffindora. Co wy na to?  
Odpowiedziało jej ciche mruknięcie i przytakiwanie głowami, a notujące pióro zapisał tę informację jak wszystkie poprzednie.  
\- A wstęp do dormitorium innych domów?  
\- Wolny do wszystkich, niech tylko musi powiedzieć nasze hasło - zaproponowała Rowena - No chyba, że wchodzi z jakimś innym członkiem tego domu, to wystarczy jak on powie hasło.  
\- Niech będzie - zgodził się założyciel domu Węża.  
\- Dodawanie i odejmowanie punktów? - Hel miała dużo pomysłów, jeśli chodzi o Dziecko Hogwartu.  
\- Może na piątym roku? Perfektów wybiera się wśród piątych roczników, to wtedy niech i on może karać i nagradzać uczniów... - zamyśliła się Rav.  
\- Tak, to chyba odpowiedni wiek jak na taką odpowiedzialność - mruknęła Hel patrząc na chichoczącego chłopaka.  
Harry słuchając tej rozmowy, miał wrażenie, że nie nadąża za tempem zmiany tematów.  
Jeden.  
Zaraz drugi.  
I kolejny.  
Jak zakręty na kolejce górskiej w mugolskim wesołym miasteczku, w którym był z bratem i Łapą. Pamiętał jak Remus ich wtedy krył. Zaśmiał się cicho na to wspomnie.  
Założyciele - nie licząc Gryfa - popatrzyli na niego zdziwieni ale nic nie powiedzieli.  
\- A mogę spać w dormitorium jakiegoś domu np. u Aleksa? - zapytał przypominając sobie o bliźniaku.

\- Hmmm... A on u ciebie, tak? - uniosła brew Helga.  
\- Jeśli się zgodzicie... - odparł cicho Harry  
\- Ty możesz spać w pokojach Domów ale jeśli chodzi o twojego brata w twoim pokoju to...  
\- To... - chciał wiedzieć jedenastolatek.  
\- Co ci tak pilno? - zaśmiał się Sal, a chłopak prychnął co wywołało śmiech u Rav - To nie ale może potem... za jakiś czas... kto wie..  
Chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach pokręcił głową na takie zachowanie _tego jakże strasznego, wielbiącego czarną magię_ _i wszystko co złe -_ Salazara Slytherina.  
\- Przy tym stole tak samo. Tylko ty, jeśli chcesz usiąść przy innym możesz to swobodnie zrobić  
\- A dostęp do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych?- spytała założycielka domu Krukonów.  
\- A na co mu to? - powiedział sarkastycznie Slyth - Przecież biblioteka w komnatach Dzieci Hogwartu jest wyposażona dużo lepiej niż ta Hogwarcka i ma jeszcze dostęp do naszych zbiorów - chłopak słysząc to nabrał gwałtownie powietrza, co zwróciło uwagę Slytherina - Powiedz to komuś, nawet bratu, a wylecisz. - warknął w stronę chłopaka, tym samym strasząc go.  
\- Sal! - Rowenie nie podobało się jego zachowanie.  
\- Rozumiem. Nikomu nie powiem - zapewnił ich Harry  
\- Oby - i powiedział to takim tonem, że nie nawet Naczelny Postrach Hogwarckich Lochów mógł dostać dreszczy, a jak ma się zachować chłopak, który dopiero zaczyna szkołę?  
\- Irytek? - zapytała Hel.  
\- Helga, przecież to potomek Huncwotów... - jęknął z rozczarowaniem w głosie Slyth.  
\- Racja - kobieta uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.  
\- Chowaniec?  
\- Mam sowę śnieżną. Hedwigę - rzekł zielonooki.  
\- Dobre imię - mruknęła Rowena.  
\- Imię jak imię - odparła Hel, a Rav się uśmiechnęła.  
A rozmowa trwała dalej.

Założyciele pisali coś na pergaminach, zaglądając do tych zapisanych przez samonotujące pióro wyczarowane przez Rowenę, gdy na sali zrobiło się cicho. Podnieśli głowy i spojrzeli na drugi koniec sali. Desery znikły, a Dumbledore wstał.  
Salazar popatrzył na stojącego dyrektora, wyszeptał pod nosem zaklęcie i posłał strumień magii przed stół przy, którym stał. Miejscu gdzie był środek stołu, niedalekiej odległości od niego ale przed nim powstawała mównica.  
Była wykonana z marmuru i miała rzeźbę - poruszającą się sowę.  
Starzec wyszedł za stołu i zbliżył się do mównicy. Na jego twarzy przez chwilę widniało zdziwienie ale szybko zostało zastąpione przez szeroki, dobrotliwy uśmiech - Harry'emu wydawał się fałszywy. Położył ręce, a wyrzeźbiona sowa rozłożyła skrzydła, wyprostowała się dumnie i znieruchomiała.  
\- Jeszcze kilka słów. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy się najedli i napili. Chciałbym przekazać kilka uwag wstępnych. Pierwszoroczniacy niech zapamiętają, że nikomu nie wolno wchodzić do lasu, który leży na skraju terenu szkoły. Dobrze by było, żeby także pamiętało o tym kilku starszych uczniów.  
Oczy dyrektora zwróciły się w stronę jednego z stołów. Młodszy, brat bliźniak Aleksa spojrzał tam i zobaczył rudowłosych bliźniaków spotkanych w pociągu.  
\- Pan Filch prosił mnie też, żebym wam przypomniał, że między lekcjami, na korytarzach, nie wolno używać żadnych czarów. Próby do quidditcha rozpoczną się w drugim tygodniu semestru. Każdy, kto jest zainteresowany grą w barwach swego domu, powinien zgłosić się do pani Hooch. I jeszcze ostatnia uwaga. Informuję, że wstęp na korytarz na trzecim piętrze jest ZABRONIONY. - to ostatnie słowo szczególnie zaakcentował - Chyba, że ktoś chce umrzeć w straszliwych mękach.  
Alex - równocześnie z bratem - prychnął lekceważąco. _Jeśli w domu nie umarłem w straszliwych mękach, to tu tym bardziej nie._  
\- Aurorzy z Ministerstwa zostaną do jutra rana i po śniadaniu opuszczą nas.  
Na sali znów przypomniano sobie o wydarzeniu do, którego doszło podczas jazdy pociągiem.  
\- A teraz, zanim pójdziemy sp... - Dumbledore zamilkł zdziwiony, widząc jak z końca ściany naprzeciwko coś leci. Kiedy _to_ było bliski niego rozpoznał, że to zwój pergaminu. Ujął to w dłoń i zaczął czytać:  
\- 1. Każde Dziecko Hogwartu ma swoje własne dormitorium przeznaczone dla niego, w którym na prawo i obowiązek przebywać podczas nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwardzie. - przeczytał zdziwiony dyrektor. - Nie wyklucza to jednak przebywania i zapoznawania się z resztą domów.  
2\. Dziecko Hogwartu ma obowiązek poznać każdy dom i wiedzieć co jest jego chlubą, a co stanowi skazę i hańbę dla niego.  
3\. Dziecko Hogwartu może swobodnie przebywać w dowolnym Domie, jego pokoju wspólnym czy dormitorium. Aczkolwiek do owego Domu, w sytuacji gdy jest sam, żeby wejść do danego Domu musi wypowiedzieć hasło, które dostanie w swoim dormitorium.  
Gdy jest już z choć jedną osobą, do którego chce wejść, ta osoba mówi hasło wejścia do Domu. Jednakże Dziecko Hogwartu zobowiązane jest do utrzymania owego hasła w tajemnicy.  
4\. Dziecko Hogwartu może spożywać posiłek przy dowolnym stole czy to swoim czy którykolwiek z Domów. Jednakże żaden członek Domu nie może usiąść przy stole Dzieci Hogwartu, jeśli nie chce znaleźć się w stanie spetryfikowanym na okres dwóch miesięcy.  
5\. Dziecko Hogwartu może spędzać noce w dormitorium którymkolwiek Domu, w którym aktualni się znajduje jeśli cisza nocna już trwa.  
6\. Plan zajęć Dziecka Hogwartu jest ustalany wraz z owym Dzieckiem, jednakże nie może mieć ono lekcji tylko z jednym domem. Każda lekcję ma z innym domem. Na przykład Historia Magii z Gryffindorem, a Eliksiry z Slytherinem.  
7\. Dziecko Hogwartu ma prawo i obowiązek zdobywania punktów jak i również może je stracić. Kolejność przyznawania punktów Dziecku Hogwartu zmienia się po siedmiu dniach i odbywa się w następującej kolejności:  
Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff i Gryffindor. Przykładowo: Pierwszego września Dziecko Hogwartu nie może stracić ani zyskać żadnego punktu, ale z nastaniem dnia drugiego września zdobywa czy też traci punkty dla Slytherinu, po siedmiu dniach Ravenclewu i według tego schematu.  
8\. Jeśli Dziecko Hogwartu zostało przyjęte do choć jednej drużyny quidditcha, musi zostać sprawdzone również przez inne domy. Jeśli te nie chcą go w drużynie, Dziecko dołącza do tej drużyny, która go przyjęła. Jeśli choć dwie przykładowo Ravenclaw i Slytherin chcą, aby Dziecko to gra na zmianę w drużynie Ślizgonów i Krukonów. Jeśli w trzy drużyny chcą również tak samo. W chwili gdy wszystkie cztery drużyny chcą Dziecko Hogwartu w drużynie, owe Dziecko gra w meczach w następującej kolejności: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff i Gryffindor.  
9\. Dziecko Hogwartu, które jest więcej niż w jednej drużynie, ma bezwzględnie przestrzegać tajemnicy działania drużyny. Jeśli wyda cokolwiek co ma związek z daną drużyną zostaje wyrzucony z drużyny i nie może grać już żadnym innym meczu czy roku szkolnym.  
10\. Dziecko Hogwartu ma prawo posiadać swoją miotłę na terenie szkoły i trzymać ją w swoim dormitorium.  
11\. Dziecko Hogwartu, które jest na piątym roku i wyżej ma prawo dawania i odejmowania punktów uczniom jakiekolwiek Domu by nie należeli, nawet jeśli jest to Dziecko Hogwartu.  
12\. Żadne Dziecko Hogwartu nie może zostać perfekem i kapitanem drużyny quidditcha. Z chwilą, gdy zacznie o coś takiego prosić traci wszystkie przywileje związane z byciem Dziecka Hogwartu.  
13\. Każde Dziecko Hogwartu, jak każdy inny uczeń ma obowiązek przestrzegania regulaminu szkolnego. W chwili, gdy go nie spełnia, liczba punktów, która zostanie odebrana Domowi, do którego aktualnie czasowo należy, zostanie podwojona.  
14\. Dziecko Hogwartu jest zobowiązane do udzielenia wszelkiego rodzaju pomocy innemu uczniowi, który potrzebuje owej pomocy, jeśli nie przekracza umiejętności owego Dziecka Hogwartu.  
15\. Każde Dziecko Hogwartu może porozmawiać z którymkolwiek Założycieli i Profesorów Szkoły jeśli tego potrzebuje.

Dumbledore zamilkł na w Wielkiej Sali ponownie zapadła cisza, podczas której zwój pergaminu wyleciał z rąk dyrektora i z powrotem kierowała się w stronę nowego stołu.  
Stołu Dzieci Hogwartu.  
Będąc już tam podleciała do stołu. Rolka pergaminu rozwinęła się przed jedenastoletni, chłopcem, któremu podano pióro. Wszyscy patrzyli się jak Harry Potter podpisuje pergamin, który potem gwałtownie uniósł się do góry, rozwinąwszy się cały, przywarł do ściany za stołem i już tak został. Jednak żadnego podpisu na pergaminie nie było widać.  
\- Teraz Dumbledore możecie zaśpiewać szkolny hymn - powiedział ten sam co wcześniej, męski głos.  
A po chwili włoku stołu Dzieci Hogwartu ponownie błysnęło światło, oślepiając wszystkich, a gdy otworzyli oczy Założycieli już nie było.  
Dyrektor Szkoły Magi i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwardzie uśmiechnął się tym swoim słynnym uśmiechem i zawołał:  
\- Każdy wybiera swoją ulubioną melodię i śpiewamy!  
Poderwał różdżkę i wyczarował złotą szarfę, która uniosła się wysoko nad stoły i rozwinęła się jak wąż w słowa.  
A cała szkoła zabrzmiała słowami pieśni:

Hogwart, Hogwart, Pieprzo-Wieprzy  
Hogwart,  
Naucz nas choć trochę czegoś!  
Czy kto młody z świerzbem ostrym,  
Czy kto stary z łbem łysego,  
Możesz wypchać nasze głowy  
Farszem czegoś ciekawego,  
Bo powietrze je wypełnia,  
Muchy zdechłe, kurzu wełna.  
Naucz nas, co pożyteczne,  
Pamięć wzrusz, co ledwie zipie,  
My zaś będziem wkuwać wiecznie,  
Aż się w próchno mózg rozsypie.

Dźwięki w Wielkiej Sali powoli zaczynały milknąć. Każdy kończył śpiewać w innym innym czasie. O dziwo śpiewali nawet pracownicy MM. Ostatnimi osobami jeszcze śpiewającymi byli bliźniacy Weaslyowie, którzy nucili w rytm powolnego marsza żałobnego. Dumbledore dyrygował im za pomocą różdżki do ostatniej nuty i gdy skończyli, był osobą, która klaskała najgłośniej.  
\- Muzyka to jedna z największych rodzajów magii - powiedział, ocierając łzę w oku.  
 _Akurat_ \- pomyślał ironicznie Alex.  
\- A teraz pora spać. Biegiem do łóżek! - znów się uśmiechnął swoim uśmiechem.  
Wszystkie roczniki zaczęli się powoli rozchodzić. Pierwszoroczniacy szli za perfektami swoich domów. Większość nauczycieli i aurorzy wraz z dyrektorem opuścili salę, by przygotować pokoje dla gości.  
Hagrid popatrzył na samotnie siedzącego przy stole chłopca i zaczął kierować się w jego stronę. Profesor McGonagall, która poganiała uczniów do swoich domów, zamrugała zdziwiona na zachowanie gajowego ale szybko uświadomiła sobie pewną istotną rzecz i również skierowała się w stronę Harry'ego. Uczniowie zauważyli zachowanie dwójki dorosłych i przystawali by popatrzeć co będzie się działo dalej ale zaraz zostali pogonieni do swoich dormitorium.  
Pierwszy rok Gryffindoru wychodził z sali, a Alex nadal nie wiedział co z jego bratem. Odwrócił się i chciał iść do bliźniaka. Zastępca dyrektora zobaczyła co chce zrobić chłopiec i podeszła do niego.  
\- Panie Potter, proszę iść z resztą uczniów. Porozmawiam z pańskim bratem i potem do pana przyjdę.  
Chłopak kiwnął głową i dołączył do świeżo upieczonych Gryfonów.

Percy po wyjściu a sali poprowadził ich na marmurowe schody, potem przez drzwi ukryte za rozsuwanymi panelami i wyblakłymi arrasami. Znów wspięli się po jakiś schodach. Alex pogrążony w myślach o Harrym, ledwo zauważał, że postacie na obrazach rozmawiali nie tylko z sobą ale i starali się ich zaczepić.  
Nagle przed nimi, uniosła się wiązką lasek, a kiedy perfekt zrobił krok w ich stronę, te zaczęły się na niego rzucać.  
\- To Irytek - szepnął Percy, a twarz Aleksa rozświetlił uśmiech. No to się zacznie zabawa. - Poltergeist. - powiedział głośniej perfekt. - Irytku, pokaż się.  
W odpowiedzi dostał tylko syczący dźwięk, jakby ktoś wypuszczał powietrze z balonika.  
\- Mam pójść po Krwawego Barona?  
Rozległ się trzask i pojawił się mały człowieczek ze złośliwymi, czarnymi oczkami i szerokimi ustami. Unosił się w powietrzu ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w powietrzu, trzymając wiązkę lasek.  
\- O-ch! Pierwszoroczniacy! Maluchy! Ale będzie zabawa! - zarechotał i rzucił się w ich kierunku.  
Wszyscy oprócz Aleksa cofnęli się gwałtownie.  
\- Idź sobie, albo doniosę o twoim zachowaniu Krwawemu Baronowi! Zaraz to zrobię! - krzyknął Percy.  
Poltergeist pokazał mu język i upuścił mu laski na głowę. Podleciał do Neville'a i..  
\- Masz pozdrowienia od Huncwotów, Irytku.  
Duch gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę głosu i podleciał do Aleksa.  
\- Tak? A co takiego Huncowoci zrobili dla mnie? - zapytał go, rechocząc głośno pewny, że ten nie zna odpowiedzi zaś Gryfoni patrzyli na nich zdziwieni.  
\- Wysadzili w gabinecie Filcha łajno bomby w takiej ilości, że nie dało się tam wejść przez dwa miesiące. - odpowiedział równie pewny.  
Irtyk popatrzył zdziwiony na chłopaka i po chwili wybuchł głośnym i złośliwym śmiechem.  
\- Dobra odpowiedź! Dobra! - zarechotał - Huncwoci ci to byli kimś! A ty wiesz i znasz!  
Alex drygnął na te słowa. _Przecież to.._  
\- Dziękuję, ci Irytku - uśmiechnął się psotnie. - Jutro przestawię ci mojego brata.  
\- Będę czekać - i znikł, a w oddali słychać było bębnie w tablice z herbami.  
\- Jak.. Przecież Irytek nie słucha się nikogo i boi się tylko Krwawego Barona?- perfekt Gryffindoru wraz z resztą uczniów patrzyli w szoku na brązowookiego.  
Jednak Weasley szybko oprzytomniał i powiedział:  
\- Musicie się go wystrzegać, to pewne. - i ruszyli dalej.  
Na samym końcu korytarza wisiał portret grubej kobiety w różowej jedwabnej sukience.  
\- Hasło?  
\- Odwaga.- powiedział Percy, a portret usunął się ukazując okrągłą dziurę w ścianie.

Tymczasem Hagrid i profesor McGonagall, pamiętając by nie siadać przy stole rozmawiali z Harrym. Próbowali zmienić temat na miejsca, w którym chłopiec będzie spał jednak niezbyt dobrze im (a raczej McGonagall, bo Hagrid się nie odzywał) to wychodziło. Zielonooki zręcznie unikał tego tematu aż do chwili, gdy pół olbrzym spojrzał w okno.  
\- Cholibka! Jak już późno! Muszę już iść. A ty Harry, gdzie masz dormitorium, odprowadzę cię.  
\- Nie trzeba Hagridzie - uśmiechnął się do niego chłopak. - Ja wiem gdzie to jest. Po prostu nikt inny o tym nie może wiedzieć o tych pokojach. To tajemnica.  
Gajowy wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Skoro tak to ja już pójdę... - i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia - A pani psor..?  
\- Myślę, że tak. Chocimy, Hagridzie.  
I ruszyli w stronę drzwi.  
\- Pani profesor!  
 _Wiedziałam._  
Kobieta odwróciła się:  
\- Tak..  
\- Czy moglibyście zamknąć drzwi? - spytał cicho chłopiec.  
McGonagall mimo zawiedzionego wyrazu twarzy, kiwnęła głową. I opuścili salę zamykając za sobą drzwi. Szli dalej korytarzem, a Hagrid pożegnał się i poszedł do swojej chaty.  
Kobieta wróciła i stanęła pod zamkniętymi drzwiami, mając nadzieję, że chłopiec zaraz wyjdzie. Czekała ponad dziesięć minut, w końcu zdenerwowana, weszła z powrotem do sali, a tam zamarła w bezruchu.  
Chłopiec znikł.

* * *

W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru na jednym z foteli przy kominku, siedział Alex. Czekał na opiekunkę swojego domu, która miała przyjść z nim porozmawiać. Był pewny, że wszyscy z jego roku już śpią, przecież kiedy Percy wskazał im dormitorium, wszyscy byli zmęczeni i padali na łóżka, zaraz po przebraniu się w piżamy. Bez problemu się wymknął i czekał na McGonagall.  
Usłyszał cichy głos i do środka weszła, oczekiwana przez chłopca kobieta, która zdziwiła się widząc go.  
\- Gdzie jest Harry? - zapytał od razu.  
\- Twój brat znajduje się w swoim dormitorium i pewnie już śpi, więc ty też już powinieneś.  
Ledwo to powiedziała i wyszła.  
Nie mógł już o nic zapytać. Zaniepokoiło go takie zachowanie kobiety ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić, wrócił więc do dormitorium. Stanął w drzwiach i popatrzył na komnatę sypialną. Znajdowały się w niej pięć łóżek, każde z nich miało kolumienki w rogach, między którymi wisiały aksamitne, ciemnoczerwone zasłony. Cztery z pięciu łóżek były zajęte.  
Podszedł jedynego wolnego łóżka, stał przy nim jego kufer. Przebrał się i wszedł pod kołdrę, mając nadzieję, że szybko zaśnie.  
 _Chciałem być z Harrym w jednym Domie, ale tak się nie stało._ _Ja jestem Gryfone_ m _, a on jest..._  
 _On jest Dzieckiem Hogwartu._

* * *

W rozdziale są fragmenty użyte z ,,Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny''.


	7. 6 Nauka i dowcipy

Hej! przybywam z kolejnym rozdziałem. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

Merill9804 dzięki za twój komentarz. Zastosowałam się do twojej rady ale bety jeszcze nie znalazłam. mam nadzieję, że wyłapałam wszystkie błędy.

 **Rozdział 6**

 _ **,,Nauka i dowcipy"**_

Obudził go krzyk.  
\- Kto się tak drze? - mruknął Alex, nie słysząc odpowiedzi, zawołał:  
\- Harry!  
Odpowiedziało mu ciche, stłumione ale rozbawione:  
\- Tak?  
\- Kto się tak drze? Co znowu wymyślili rodzice?  
Alex zarejestrował wybuch śmiechu kilku osób i cicho westchnął.  
\- Łapa jeśli znowu z mojego pokoju robisz salon przyjęć, to tym razem nie żyjesz. - warknął zaspany.  
Do osób, które się śmiały dołączył jego brat.  
\- Z czego rżycie, durnie?  
Śmiechy stały się tylko głośniejsze.  
\- Koniec tego dobrego! Wynocha z mojego pokoju! W tej chwili! - krzyknął zdenerwowany, że nie dając mu się wyspać.  
\- Alex?  
\- Czego?  
\- Jaki dziś dzień?  
\- Twój ostatni! - wrzasnął, łapiąc za poduszkę, którą miał zamiar rzucić w bliźniaka.  
Stanął na łóżku i otworzył oczy by znaleźć Harry'ego. Mam cię! I rzucił poduszką w brata.  
\- Jakim prawem krzyczysz w moim pokoju, kiedy śpię? Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że Mikuś mnie obudzi i tego robić nie musisz? - krzyczał na brata.  
Harry, który starał się zachować spokój, poległ i ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem.  
A to jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało Aleksa, który skoczył z łóżka, podbiegł do zielonookiego i zaczął go okładać poduszką.  
\- Ty! Wredna! Kanalio! Jakim! Prawem! Mnie! Budzisz!- po każdym słowie następował cios, aż chłopak poczuł dłoń na ramieniu i gwałtownie się odwrócił, krzycząc:  
\- Czego?! - skupił wzrok na osobie, na którą patrzył - Ron? - spytał zdziwiony - Ale, jak przecież... - i wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Ale się wygłupiłem! - pod chłopakiem załamały się nogi i upadł na podłogę, ciągle się śmiejąc.  
Śmiał się i śmiał nie mogąc się uspokoić. Między czasie dołączyła do niego reszta chłopaków. Minęło jakieś pół godziny zanim się uspokoi i doprowadzili do porządku na tyle, żeby wyjść z dormitorium i dołączyć do reszty osób idących na śniadanie.  
Gdy szli towarzyszyły nim szepty. Ludzie stawali na palcach żeby lepiej zobaczyć Aleksa, na nawet wracali się by mu się przyjrzeć. Seamus spytał się Harry'ego skąd znał hasło do ich Domu, a on uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i odparł, że nie potrzebuje hasła. Po wejściu do Wielkiej Sali rozdzielili się. Harry poszedł do swojego stołu, a reszta udała się do stołu Gryffindoru.  
Śniadanie zbliżało się ku końcowi, kiedy przy stole Gryffindoru pojawiła się McGonagall rozdająca plany zajęć. Skończywszy z swoim domem ruszyła w stronę stołu przy którym siedział Harry.  
\- Panie Potter.. - przerwała, bo chłopak podał jej kartkę.  
\- To mój plan zajęć. Myślę, że powinna pani profesor go sobie skopiować. - zasugerował cicho, a ona zastosowała się tego i uzyskaniu kopi planu, wróciła na swoje miejsce.  
Uczniowie zaczęli się rozchodzić aby przygotować do zajęć, które miały się niedługo zacząć. Harry założył torbę z książkami na ramkę i podszedł do brata, który rozmawiał z Ronem. Alex zobaczył brata, do którego podszedł Neville i wciągnął go w rozmowę.  
\- Co masz pierwsze? - zapytał kasztanowłosy  
\- Zaklęcia - odpowiedział pyzaty chłopiec, spoglądając na kartkę.  
\- Neville nie chodziło mi o ciebie - zaśmiał się cicho - Przecież zajęcia mamy wspólne.  
\- Och - Neville zrobił się cały czerwony.  
\- Nie przejmuj się nim Nev - poklepał go po ramieniu Harry - Mam Historię Magii z Hufflepuffem.  
\- Nuda - stwierdził Ron  
\- Kto historii nie zna, ten błędy popełnia. - zacytował Remusa Harry i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia z sali młodego Lorda, a  
Alex i Neville wybuchnęli śmiechem, na widok miny rudzielca. Wyszli z sali nadal się śmiali i dlatego zderzyli się osobami idącymi z naprzeciwka.  
\- Witaj, ojcze. - uśmiechnął się Alex, po zobaczeniu z kim się zderzyli - Właśnie szukaliśmy cię.  
\- A z jakiego to powodu? - zapytał podejrzliwie Lord Potter.  
\- Parszywek, to znaczy Glizdogon, zajął miejsce chowańca Rona i pomyślałem...  
Łapa zaśmiał się, gdy zrozumiał pomysł chłopaka.  
\- Chcesz ufundować nagrodę zamian za pomoc w złapaniu tego parszywego zdrajcy?  
Alex pokiwał głową, a twarz Rona przybrała barwę czerwoną. Ojciec bliźniaków wyglądał na zdziwionego, że jego starszy syn wyszedł z jakąś inicjatywą samodzielnie jednak zgodził się.  
\- Zajmę się tym, a ty skup się na nauce. Alex obejrzał się na brata, który rozmawiał z Łapą. James odwrócił się zobaczyć na co patrzy jego syn i zobaczył żegnających się. Lordowie wraz z resztą aurorów szybko opuścili zamek.  
Gdy szli na lekcje zaciekawiony Harry zapytał:  
\- Myślałeś nad tym wcześniej?  
\- To z nagrodą? Wcale - odparł śmiejąc się - ale musiałem coś nazmyślać ojcu, a pomysł z nagrodą nie jest zły- dodał Alex, a po chwili zastanowienia powiedział - Nie zdziwię się jak to będzie w nowym wydaniu ,,Proroka Codziennego".  
\- Złapanie Pettigrewa było w dzisiejszym wydaniu i było też o pojawieniu się Założycieli. Pisali też o tobie Harry - powiedział cicho Lord Longbottom, a chłopcy jęknęli cicho.  
\- Czemu ta szkoła nie jest odcięta od świata?  
Neville i Ronem zaśmiali się cicho i udali się na zajęcia. Harry dowiedział się, że Historia Magii była jedynym przedmiotem prowadzonym przez ducha. Profesor Binnis był bardzo stary i pewnego wieczoru zasnął przed kominkiem w pokoju nauczycielskim, a kiedy rano wstał by iść na lekcję, był już bez ciała. Binnis całą lekcję dyktował im długie listy dat i nazwisk, od czasu do czasu zapadając w drzemkę. Co sąsiadki z ławki Harry'ego wykorzystały do poznania go, a były to Susan Bones i Hanna Abbott. Następne były - tym razem z Ravenclawem - Zaklęcia. Flitwick, mistrz zaklęć i uroków, był maleńkim nauczycielem, który musiał stać na stosie ksiąg aby zobaczyć coś spoza katedry. Podczas pierwszej lekcji kiedy sprawdzał listę obecności i doszedł do nazwiska Harry'ego, powiedział, że ma nadzieję, że okaże się tak samo pojętnym uczniem tak jak jego brat, co wywoływało u niego śmiech. Profesor dał im prace domowe do zrobienia. Poznał też Terry'ego i Mandy. Obiad trwał w najlepsze i Harry siedział z przy stole Gryffindoru, gdy nagle znikąd pojawiły się fajerwerki. Wybuchając utworzyły napis:

 **Weasleyowie!**

 **Nie macie z nami szans,**

 **Huncwoci wróci do Hogwartu bram.**

W sali natychmiast rozległy się głośniejsze szepty, a miny profesorów wyrażały zdziwienie, niepokój i niezadowolenie. Bliźniacy Weasley zaśmiali się i krzyknęli:  
\- Jeszcze się okaże kto będzie górą.  
A Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Syri wywiązał się z części umowy, teraz jego kolej.  
Wyszeptał cicho zaklęcie, którego nauczył go ojciec chrzestny i cała sala zapełniła się dymem. Kiedy profesorowie usunęli dym okazało się, że każdy z nich ma inny kolor włosów. Co sprawiło, że uczniowie przy każdym stole parsknęli śmiechem. Przykładowo McGonagall miała niebieskie włosy, Dumbledore żółte (brodę też), Sprout jadowicie zielone, Snape różowe. To ostatnie wywołało dużo śmiechu, bynajmniej każdy uczeń, który spojrzał na niego i wybuchnął śmiechem, został nagrodzony mrożącym krew w żyłach spojrzeniem. Próby zmienienia koloru włosów na prawidłowy kolor, nie przynosiły skutku, bo zaklęcie powinno utrzymywać się przez trzy dni. Po zajęciach chłopcy udali się na poszukiwanie Irytka i znaleźli go niedaleko trzeciego piętra. Duch widząc drugiego z bliźniaków, pogratulował mu pomysłu i znikł, bo zauważyli Panią Noriss, kotkę Filcha. Bliźniacy widząc kościste, bure stworzenie o wypukłych, płonących oczach szybko się zmyli. Alex zdążył dać mocnego kopniaka kotce, a ta prychnęła na niego. Biegnąc prosto przed siebie i skręcając w pierwszy lepszy zakręt szybko się zgubili. Obrazy, które mijali miały puste ramy, bo nawzajem się odwiedzały więc niezbyt mogli zapytać ich o drogę, a duchy wcale nie były lepsze. Prześlizgiwały się nagle za drzwi lub ścian, a pomóc nie chciały. Błądzili po korytarzach aż spotkali Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. A ten cieszył się, że mógł pokazać drogę nowym Gryfonom.

Następny dzień wyglądał podobnie tylko, tym razem bez widowiskowej pobudki Aleksa. Chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach znowu przyszedł do dormitorium brata i zaszli całą wraz z Ronem i Nevlle'm na śniadanie.  
Prorok Codzienny oczywiście napisał artykuł o nagrodzie jaką dostał Ród Weasley za pomoc w złapaniu Petera Pettigrewa, co spowodowało narzekania Alexa. Co więcej, na śniadaniu przyleciała do Rona sowa i miała dla niego list. Ptak był maleńki, a ubarwienie miał szare i była najwyraźniej zachwycona, że dostarczyła list, a jej zachowanie rozmieszało wszystkich przy stole. Okazało się, że ta sowa to prezent od Lorda Blacka zamian za utraconego chowańca. Dziś Harry miał zajęcia z profesor Sprout wraz z Gryffindorem. Mistrzyni Zielarstwa była niską, przysadzistą kobietą o rozwianych włosach, które przytrzymywała połatana tiara, a jej szata była powalana ziemią. Zaprowadziła ich do cieplarni i uczyli się jak hodować rośliny i grzyby, a także co z nimi robić. Podczas obiadu Harry poprosił Neville o ,,Proroka Codziennego". Tego wczorajszego i tego co przyszedł rano. Potem usiadł przy swoim stole i zerknął na pierwszą stronę wczorajszego wydania.

 **Pettigrew nareszcie złapany!** (str. 3)  
 **Powrót Założycieli do Hogwartu?!** (str. 5)

Postanowił zacząć od drugiego artykułu by jak najszybciej mieć go z głowy.

 **Powrót Założycieli do Hogwartu?!**  
 **Dziś wieczór w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Howardzie na powrót zawitała czwórka Założycieli. I to za sprawą Harry'ego Pottera! (Przypomnijmy, że ten chłopak jest młodszym bratem Chłopca, Który Przeżył.) Świadek, który chce pozostać anonimowy opowiedział naszej reporterce, Ricie Skeeter, o tym co widział.**  
 **,,Gdy tylko Lord Junior Młodszy Potter założył tiarę Przydziału, ta wykrzyczała: Nareszcie. A potem zaczęła śpiewać o nim jako potomku czwórki i Dziecinie Hogwartu. Następne wydarzenia działy się niemal w jednej chwili. Młodszy z bliźniaków Lordostwa Potterów, otoczony I znikł. A potem został pojawił się z został znienacka wraz z czwórką zakapturzonych postaci. - Mówił podekscytowany świadek.**  
 **Na pytanie reporterki, dlaczego myśli, że to Założyciele, odpowiedział: ,,Każda z tych postaci miała pelerynę z innym zwierzęciem. Wąż. Lew. Borsuk. I sokół. Zmienili wygląd Wielkiej Sali! A magię aż się od nich czuło."**  
 **Harry Potter, Lord Junior Młodszy Potter, został uznany za Dziecko Hogwartu i nie został przydzielony do żadnego domu! Czy to wskazuje na jego prawdopodobną wyjątkowość, która w rodzie Potterów jest niemal powszechna? A może raczej ten nie niepozorny potomek szanowanego rodu jest niezupełnie magiczny i rodzinna Potterów musiała posunąć aż do oszustwa by to ukryć?**  
 **W każdym razie Potter został Dzieckiem Hogwartu, a je jak się okazało obowiązują inne zasady. Czytaj o nich na stronie 7.**

Gdy Harry skończył czytać nie wiedział czy ma się śmiać czy też rozpaczać nad głupotą niektórych ludzi.  
Szybko odwrócił strony gazety wstecz i zaczął czytać artykuł, w którym imię jego brata pojawiało się niemal w każdym zdaniu.

 **Pettigrew nareszcie złapany!**  
 **Po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana przez Chłopca, Który Przeżył, ataki jego Zwolenników, nie wszystkich złapanych jeszcze, zdarzały się rzadko -zwłaszcza po jedenastu latach. Jednak dziś coroczna podróż uczniów szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, Ekspresem Hogwart mogła skończyć się tragicznie.**  
 **Znany nam wszystkim Preter Pettigrew - Śmierciożerca i Zdrajca Tajemnicy Potterów - był wśród dzieci w pociągu. A ukrywał się on w swojej formie animagicznej - szczur. Jak udało się nam dowiedzieć dostał się on do przedziału, w którym to przebywał Lord Junior Alex Potter wraz z innymi uczniami. A byli młodszy brat Aleksa, Lord Junior Młodszy - Harry Potter, Lord - Neville Longbottom oraz Ronald Weasley i Hermiona Granger**.  
 **Czyżby Śmierciożerca chciał pomścić swojego Pana?**  
 **Na to pytanie z pewnością, każdy może sobie odpowiedzieć: TAK!**  
 **Jednakże Młody Lord zorientował się co jest nie tak, gdy szczur wspomnianego już Weasleya chciał zabrać mu różdżkę.**  
 **Kiedy już ochrona pociągu składająca się z aurorów Ministerstwa Magi, zrozumiała co się wydarzyło pod jej nieuwagę, Zdrajca był już nieprzytomny.**  
 **Alex Potter unieruchomił i pozbawił przytomności - zapewne dzięki temu samemu szczęściu, dzięki któremu udało mu się przeżyć.**  
 **Przybyli na peron w Hogsmeade, Lordowie Potter i Black nie wysili się by skomentować to wydarzenie.**  
 **Czy to ignorancja wobec zagrożenia jakim jest złapany Śmierciożerca?**  
 **Ów dwaj Lordowie, byli świadkami wydarzeń opisywanych na stronie 5 i 6. To również zostawili bez komentarza. Skoro Lordowie nie wyrażają swojej opinii wobec tak ważnych wydarzeń, czy nasze społeczeństwo powinno czuć się zagrożone? Czy też te braki mają ukryć działalność (lub też niekompetencję) pracowników ministerstwa?**  
 **Postaramy się was, naszych czytelników informować o tym na bieżąco, a na razie świętujmy złapanie Śmierciożercy.**

 _Coś takiego mogła wymyślić tylko Skeeter_ \- pomyślał Harry i odechciało mu się czytać kolejnego artykułu tej reporterki i ograniczył się do przeczytania tytułu, który aż kipiał ironią.

 **Lordowie nagradzają NIEWINNYCH?!**

Tego samego dnia ale o północy - uczestniczył na Astronomii. Na tych lekcjach uczestniczył cały pierwszy rok. Uczyli się studiować niebo przez teleskopy oraz poznawali nazwy różnych gwiazd i planet. Innymi zajęciami były Transmutacja czy OPCM ale te to już inne dni, które wyglądały podobnie więc raczej skupmy się na lekcjach. To pierwsze miał z Slytherinem, a uczyła jej profesor MGonagall. Już na pierwszej lekcji, ledwo usiedli w ławkach, pokazała co potrafi. Zamieniła katedrę w motyla, a potem z powrotem. Zrobiło to wrażenie na uczniach. A jeśli mowa o uczniach... Blaise i Teodor mimo, że wylądowali w Slytherinie (i to z Lordem Juniorem Malfoy!) to chętnie rozmawiali z bliźniakami, szczególności Harrym, który wolał towarzystwo tej dwójki niżeli Rona i Seamusa. Następnie McGonagall kazała im zapisać mnóstwo skomplikowanych reguł i wskazówek. Potem każdy dostał zapałkę i miał ją spróbować przemienić w igłę. Harry'emu udało się mu tego dokonać. Jego igła była srebrna i zaostrzona, a McGonagall uśmiechnęła się do niego. Wieczorem kiedy rozmawiał na kolacji z bratem, dowiedział się, że z pierwszego roku Gryfonów udało się tylko Hermionie. Wtedy do rozmowy włączył się Ron i zaczął narzekać jaka ona jest okropna i przemądrzała. Zaobserwował też jaka była reakcja dziewczyny, a ta zesztywniała i pochyliła głowę nad swoim talerzem. OPCM, czyli Obrona Przed Czarną Magią. Uczył jej profesor Quirrell, który nadal nosił turban na głowie, od którego cuchnęło czosnkiem. OPCM była lekcją łączoną i miał ją i z Puchonami, i z Krukonami. Turban profesora wydzielał okropny zapach. Wszyscy z starszych klas uważali, że to z powodu czosnku, którego podobno nosił w nakryciu głowy, by chronił go przed wampirami. Harry pamiętając ostrzeżenie od Gryffilindora, trzymał się od niego jak najdalej. Siadał z tyłu klasy, a mimo to miał dziwne uczucie, że coś jest nie tak.

Nadszedł piątek i pora na lekcje z Postrachem Hogwardzkich Lochów. Pierwsza lekcja Eliksirów była męką dla starszego z bliźniaków. I fakt, że były łączone z Ślizgonani był dla niego udręką i radością, bo te lekcje eliksirów miał również dziś Harry. Eliksirów uczył Snape, który był opiekunem domu Węża. Ron twierdził, że traktuje on swój dom z taryfą ulgową i narzekał czemu McGonagall ich tak nie traktuje. Właśnie zapomniałabym profesor McGonagall oprócz funkcji wicedyrektora, Mistrzyni Transmutacji, była jeszcze opiekunką Domu Lwa co nie przeszkadzało jej zadawać im mnóstwo pracy domowej. Na co narzekał brat Harry'ego wraz z Ronem. O dziwo, Neville wydawał się być zadowolony, że mają tyle zadane, gdyż wszystkie prace domowe odrabiał wraz z zielonookim w bibliotece lub w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru. Profesor Snape odczytując listę, zatrzymał się przy nazwisku Potter i spojrzał na Aleksa.

\- Alex Potter. Nasza nowa znakomitość. - powiedział cicho, a kilku Ślizgonów parsknęli śmiechem, zasłaniając usta.  
Czarnooki profesor dołączył odczytywać listę obecności i mogło się wydawać, że nie dostrzegał obecności drugiego z bliźniaków, gdyż tylko przeczytał jego nazwisko. Profesor powiódł spojrzeniem po klasie.  
\- Jesteście tu aby nauczyć się subtelnej i jednocześnie ścisłej sztuki przyrządzania eliksirów - rozpoczął szeptem. Choć mówił cicho to utrzymywał w klasie ciszę bez podnoszenie głosu. - Żadnego głupiego machania różdżką tylko piękno kipiącego kotła i unoszącej się z niego roziskrzonej pary. Delikatna moc płynów, które pełzną poprzez żyły człowieka by oczarować umysł i usidlić zmysły... Mogę was nauczyć, jak uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć, jeśli tylko nie jesteście bandą bałwanów, jakich zwykle muszę nauczać.  
Króciutkie przemówienie pozostawiło po sobie głuchą ciszę.  
\- Potter Alex! - powiedział znienacka profesor - Jeśli ci powiem, żebyś znalazł bezoar, gdzie będziesz go szukał?  
Ręka Hermiony Granger wystrzeliła natychmiast w górę. Alex przełknął ciężko, czując na sobie świdrujące spojrzenie.  
\- Bezoar to kamień tworzący się w żołądku kozy, który chroni przed wieloma truciznami, profesorze.  
Snape zacisnął usta w wąską linię.  
\- Jaka jest różnica między mordownikiem a tojadem żółtym?  
\- To jedna i ta sama roślina zwana też akonitem, panie profesorze.  
\- Co mi wyjdzie gdy dodam sproszkowanego korzenia asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu?  
Alex przygryzł wargę. Tego jeszcze nie zdążył przeczytać. Rozdział o nalewkach miał zacząć dzisiaj.  
\- Nie wiesz? - rzekł drwiąco Snape - Najwidoczniej sława to nie wszystko.  
Rozległy się pojedyncze śmiechy Ślizgonów, od strony Gryfonów brązowooki dostał wsparcie.  
\- Twój ojciec jest aurorem, tak? - zapytał zjadliwym tonem.  
\- Tak.. - odpowiedział niepewnie zapytany.  
\- Podaj decydujący składnik dla Eliksiru Wielosokowego.  
\- Ale profesorze, tego nie ma w podręczniku! - zaprotestowała Hermiona.  
\- Milcz Granger - warknął Snape - Znasz odpowiedź, że się odzywasz?  
\- Nie, profesorze. - powiedziała cicho.  
\- A ty Potter odpowiesz wreszcie? - warknął ponownie Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- Nie - ledwo było słychać odpowiedź chłopca.  
\- Drugi Potter. Wiesz co to jest, mimo niekompetencji swego brata?  
Harry spojrzał na brata, który kiwnął głową.  
\- Aby Eliksir Wielosokowy zadział potrzebny jest włos osoby, w którą chcemy się zmienić.  
\- A wcześniejsze pytanie?  
Zielonooki przygryzł wargę by przypomnieć sobie o co chodziło, Snape widząc to powiedział:  
\- Sproszkowany korzeń asfodelusa plus nalewka z piołunu?  
\- Asfodelus i piołun dają napój usypiający o takiej mocy, że jest znany jako wywar żywej śmierci.  
\- Może być. Dwa punkty dla domu, w którym jesteś.  
Gryfoni poczuli się oburzeni, przecież wszyscy wiedzieli ile punktów dla Wężów zdobył już jedenastolatek, a Snape jeszcze dodatkowo wykorzystuje sytuację.  
Profesor nie zważając na oburzenie części klasy, podzielił uczniów w pary i kazał sporządzić prosty napój leczący z czyraków. Miotał się po lochu w swojej długiej, czarnej pelerynie, obserwując, jak odważają suszoną pokrzywę i kruszą kły węża.  
Nagle loch wypełniła chmura gryzącego, zielonego dymu i rozległ się głośny syk. Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w stronę dźwięku. Kociołek Lorda Longbottona spadł na posadzkę, oblewając przy tym jego samego.  
\- Potter młodszy, zaprowadź go do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
A potem podszedł do Alexa i Rona.  
\- Czemu nie pilnowałeś brata i jego idiotowatego kolegi? - warknął do kasztanowłosego.  
Twarz pytanego wyrażała całkowite zdziwienie.  
\- Ja.. Ja nie wiedziałem, że..  
\- To na przyszłość już będziesz wiedział - warknął ponownie i odszedł od ich stolika.

Kiedy znaleźli się wreszcie poza lochami, Ron zaczął narzekać na Snape. Że jest... (No może nie przytaczać epitetów, których użył). W każdym razie Gryfoni nie wspominali tej lekcji za dobrze i wcale nie cieszyła ich myśl, że za tydzień znów będą musieli przekroczyć próg klasy, w której urzędował Mistrz Eliksirów.

* * *

W rozdziale są fragmenty użyte z ,,Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny''.


End file.
